


Still Loving You

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Demons, Emotional, F/M, Fear, Fights, Gen, God - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Hugs, Human, Love, Multi, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 04, Questioning, Reunions, Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: It has been 2 years since Lucifer returned to Hell, but what would happen if he had to return to Earth? Would Chloe still be the same or would she have started a new life with someone else?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 110
Kudos: 239





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is my first fiction about the TV show Lucifer and I hope you will like it. I'm french and I decided to write in english so don't hesitate to tell me in comments if I made big ( and also small ) mistakes, it will help me to improve.  
> This story takes place after Lucifer's departure in season 4..  
> Good reading !

She had been looking at herself in the mirror for several minutes now, dressed in a pretty floral flared dress and a very simple make-up as usual. She thought she was beautiful. The dark circles under her eyes had disappeared, her skin tone had regained a more tanned hue and a smile was now on her face. Several months ago, her vision of herself was not the same. She rarely slept and spent much of her day working for the LAPD, accumulating files on her desk, several cups of coffee at her disposal, which was getting more and more attention from Ella and Dan. She was the shadow of herself... Her goal was very simple for over a year and a half, to get him out of her head and try to move on, knowing that he would never come back. She had to rebuild her life, that's what she told herself... All her pain and sorrow had finally disappeared several weeks ago, her joy of life had returned and she had begun to take care of her health and her life in general. She was smiling back to life and it was all thanks to one person. She took one last look at her make-up, put on a little lipstick and then let out a little smile. From her bathroom she heard Trixie happily shouting _his_ name. _He_ had finally arrived. She took a deep breath, somewhat stressed, not knowing why, and put on her high heels to match the dress. As she walked down the stairs, she heard _him_ talking with her daughter, but couldn't tell what they were talking about. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw _him_. _He_ was standing in front of Trixie, talking to her. _He_ looked up to see the beautiful woman in front of _his_ eyes. Chloe was looking at this man wearing an elegant black suit with a bow tie around _his_ neck. She couldn't stop thinking about how handsome _he_ looked in this outfit even though she had seen _him_ like this before.  
_He_ couldn't take his eyes off her, she was truly supernaturally beautiful. It was the little, or rather tall now Trixie who brought them out of their pleasant silence.

"You're beautiful Mommy," her daughter admitted as she approached Chloe, hugging her. Chloe smiled at her daughter and looked again at the man near the door.

"I couldn't say it better," the man said in the suit.

"Thank you," Chloe replied to both her daughter and the man.

"I'm not going to hold you up, you're going to be late for the opera otherwise," her daughter laughed.

The man reached out _his_ hand to Chloe and she grabbed it without hesitation and looked _him_ in the eye.

"Let's go, Nick..."

_______________

She had met Nick at the LAPD. A year and a half after Lucifer's departure, the 40-year-old man of Spanish descent arrived at the LAPD and quickly got along with Chloe. He had discovered a woman overwhelmed by work and upset by something he still didn't know. Chloe decided not to tell him about the man she had been madly in love with until he left to join the demons and other strange entities in Hell. Nick Marson was a funny man, full of joy of living, simple and also very caring. She sometimes felt as if she was getting a piece of Lucifer when he was saying jokes out of a five year old child. However, she would very often take this image of Lucifer out of her mind, remembering that he was no longer there, no longer there by her side. Nick had managed to give Chloe a little smile back, allowing her to move on with her life, to go out with friends including Linda and Ella, even sometimes Maze who would join them.After several months of mourning Lucifer, Chloé had started to live again and perhaps tried to find love again even though deep down she still had that little hope that Lucifer would come back one day… When Nick came up to her two weeks ago and asked her to go out and do something just the two of us, she hesitated for a moment, perhaps for fear of going out with a man again. Then Chloe remembered Linda's words one night as they were partying at the Lux, now run by Amenadiel and Maze, "Lucifer wouldn't want to see you unhappy, what mattered to him was your happiness before his, you know that." It is thanks to this that she had the ability to answer "yes" to Nick, making him more than happy…

__________________

Meanwhile, in Hell...

The man looked at the person newly arrived in Hell, hands in his pockets, without any apparent emotion on his face. In the past, he would have taken malicious pleasure in watching the person being tortured by demons, but this was no longer the case. He didn't even pay attention to the screams over him anymore, he was present in Hell physically, and mentally he was somewhere else, in a quiet place, where happiness reigned, where he could hear the Detective's voice. He had become a ghost and spent most of his "days" on his throne, usually thinking of nothing, just getting up to greet the new soul coming to Hell… The person in front of him was a woman in her thirties and looked at him without any real fear, despite the fact that he is the Lord of Hell, people should be afraid of him. He could no longer even take on his satanic form, with his face red with fire and piercing red eyes, making many people scream with fear.

"Well, before it gets boring, yes you are in Hell, I am the Lord of Hell, Lucifer, the Devil, as you prefer and you're going to live forever in a loop, you're going to live through hell..Funny I konw, on that... I'll let my faithful demons take care of you..." Lucifer said without real conviction as he turned around to go out the door to return to his throne.

Two terrifying demons pass by Lucifer, cracking their fingers while looking at their new toy. Lucifer didn't even pay attention to them, didn't look back to get a glimpse of the demons' work. He blew and began his march towards the only place where he would pass his immortality, his throne...What he did not expect was to see his brother in front of his throne. After millennia spent in that dark place, filled with cries of pain, ashes and demons, he had lost hope of ever seeing his older brother again…

"Amenadiel... it's been a long time!" Lucifer said with a tone of humor. He stood in front of his brother, putting his hands in his pockets waiting for him to say something. His coming to Hell was never good, so he started to wonder a little bit about the Earth and then...about Chloe.

"Say something, don't just stand there looking at me like ..." Lucifer got angry before being cut off by his brother.

"You look like shit Luci" Amenadiel confessed pointing at Lucifer with the palm of his hand.

"Always so friendly in my presence, I must admit that you could have made an effort to dress up too," Lucifer stared at him.

"I'm not talking about clothes Lucifer! Look at you, you're supposed to rule Hell... you... you look shabby..." Amenadiel said slowly approaching him, looking at him from head to toe. Lucifer breathed at his brother's remark and then lowered his eyes, which was not his habit.

He wanted to say something at his brother's remark, his mouth opened but no sound came out. It was Amenadiel's hand on his shoulder that made him look up.

"I am here because something bad has happened," his brother confessed, finally resting both hands on Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer frowned, looking Amenadiel straight in the eyes and finally managed to get words out of his mouth.

"Is Chloe all right ?" he asked, feeling his heart beating faster and faster, afraid of hearing bad news, he couldn't bear to learn that something had happened to the one he loved. Amenadiel reassured his brother.

"Chloe is fine, don't worry about it," smiled Amenadiel, realizing how much his brother still cared about the Detective despite millennia in Hell. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and released himself from his brother's hands and relaxed slightly.

"What's going on brother? You look... strange," Lucifer asked as he squinted at his brother. Amenadiel raised his head a little and explained.

"A demon has fled, you need to come back, Luci..."

________________


	2. I'm Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I will post a chapter each day, I am delighted to see that the first chapter was well received!  
> Now chapter 2!

"It's not possible, you know that," the King of Hell got angry, hands in his hair, and walked in front of his brother.

"I saw it Lucifer with my own eyes, I almost fought with it but it..it ran away from me," Amenadiel said, taking his face in his hands and blowing with anger.

"You let it run away? Did you ? Can you imagine what it could do on Earth ?! The number of people it could kill !" Lucifer approached his brother violently and grabbed him by the collar of his sweater. 

Amenadiel stepped back firmly, which released Lucifer's grip, "Are you going to blame me if something happens ?" He frowned angrily at his brother, pointed at him, "YOU are the guardian of Hell Luci! I am not! If anyone should be responsible for its escape it is you, look at you... I'm sure you're not watching anything anymore, you've become a wreck... That's not how I know you, brother..."

In these last sentences, Amenadiel's tone becomes calmer and gentler, already seeing the state his brother was in. Lucifer was clenching his teeth, wanting to hit everything around him. He was surprised to feel his face and his whole body warm. He looked at his hands, they were red.His evil form had just appeared after years without having taken it out again.  
Lucifer looked into his brother's eyes and Amenadiel could feel the distress and sadness on his brother's face despite his red eyes of rage. 

"Yeah! You're right, I've become a wreck yeah! Everything was going well years ago, I don't even know how long it's been since I left Amenadiel... All that because some idiot ordered me to rule Hell! While his beloved son lives his best life next to his son on Earth! You know what, brother... Yeah it's my fault that this demon escaped because I’M TIRED OF BEING HERE WITHOUT..." he could not finish his sentence, thinking about what he was going to say in front of his brother.

Despite Lucifer's now imminent anger, Amenadiel slowly drew closer and let out a breath "Without Chloe. I know Luci...".

Lucifer felt completely uncomfortable, forcing himself to look at the floor. He looked at his hands which slowly returned to their original color, he imagined that it was the same for his face. He felt relaxed as his brother was still looking at him patiently, waiting for a word from Lucifer. He cleared his throat and then put his shirt back on, to show that he was ready to talk again. 

"I am listening to you... When and where did you see it ?" Lucifer asked, leaning against a wall. 

"Tonight, near Lux, in an alley...I had noticed a strange shape in the night, a wolf's body...a tail that looked like a snake..."

"Aamon" Lucifer cut off his brother. Amenadiel nodded in response. 

"I think it's it, Luci, and we both know what it can do..."

Lucifer put his fingers on his tent, seemingly thinking about something. Any demon escaping from Hell was bad, how could he have let it escape... Maybe a crack had formed and he hadn't seen a trace of it. 

"I don't know what happened brother... If something happened..."

"That's why I'm asking to come back to Earth to help us find it and send it back here...By now it has...it may have already committed murders..." replied his almost desperate brother.

Lucifer seemed for a moment to be thinking about the consequences of his return to Earth. Would he go to see Chloe even if it's only for a short while? Would he have the courage to leave again? Wouldn't he find himself facing a Chloe who was totally upset or on the contrary completely happy? The thought of the Detective warmed his heart, but was the result of a few tears still stuck in his eyes. He breathed heavily, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn't bring himself not to see her, just once... even if he stayed away from her, he had to see her in the shadows, without her knowing anything. But he would have given anything to hold her tightly in his arms... He looked up at his brother and asked a question that seemed important to him.

"I will come... But please Amenadiel, I need to know..." He moved closer to his brother, "How long have I been away from Earth?". Amenadiel opened his mouth to answer, and then blew, afraid to tell him that it had now been two years since he had left Chloe and everyone on Earth. Again, Amenadiel put his hand on his brother's shoulder and answered as best he could.

"Two years.."

Lucifer swallowed with difficulty. Two years that he had left Chloe in his penthouse with tears in her eyes. Two years where perhaps she had managed to rebuild her life. This idea gave him a twinge in his heart even though he knew it was strongly possible. He let out a breath and then answered his brother. 

"Okay. I just guess The Detective met someone after all this time..." He looked at Amenadiel, hoping to read something in his eyes but nothing. 

"I don't think telling you about Chloe is a good solution... I came here to ask for your help... You know that after that..."

"I know... I know" bitterly cut Lucifer off, knowing that he would have to go back after the mission. His life was now a pile of ashes, and he had to come to terms with it, he would never get the chance to live again in Los Angeles, next to the people he loved... Next to the woman he loved...

____________

Ella slowly approached Chloe's desk, hands behind her back and a big smile on her face. Ella looked around her, as if she was trying to avoid someone. Chloe quickly noticed her and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I need to know Chloe... You know with Mr. Handsome..." she imitated Nick, standing up straight and mimicking a big beard. 

"Ella..." Chloe whispered, "It's already the third time you've asked and I told you I don't want to answer you." She got up ready to leave her office because the end of the day had finally arrived. 

"I knooow but please..." Ella looked at Chloe with sweet eyes, hoping for an answer from Chloe, but to no avail. 

"What happens between Nick and me stays between him and me", she had finished gathering her things and finally headed for the exit, Ella still following her. 

"Well... , I'm going to find out what happened, you two won't be able to hide it quickly" Ella said, finally letting Chloe out of the compound. 

What Chloe didn't want to tell Ella was that Nick had kissed her last night on the way home. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy that moment. Nick was a very handsome man, who knew how to seduce a woman and on top of that, he was a really good kisser. However, she felt somewhat uncomfortable about the kiss. The last time she had kissed a man was two years ago, her last kiss with Lucifer. She couldn't help but feel guilty for a few moments, thinking about him and the last words he had said to her. In spite of everything she could think, she knew that it was useless to keep him in mind, she had to move forward with Nick..  
As she approached the car, she received a text message from Nick who had finished his day before her "I haven't stopped thinking about you today". She smiled at the message and answered with a little "me too". She hadn't lied, she had been thinking about their evening together which had been wonderful but her brain had drifted... as always.   
She opened the door of her car and thought she heard something behind her, like footsteps, but not human footsteps. She turned around but nothing. She was sure she heard something approaching her. She sighed and turned her eyes, thinking she had been dreaming...   
_______

Meanwhile, two angels set foot in a place that Lucifer knew well, his penthouse.   
"Welcome back Los Angeles".


	3. His name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is available. I was overwhelmed by emotions while writing it but no more than for chapter 4 which will arrive tomorrow :p  
> Chapter 4 will be longer than chapter 3.  
> Have a good read!
> 
> ___ 
> 
> Small information: I imagine Nick as Alvaro Morte, to help you visualize him a little better.

The smell of fresh air invading his penthouse was incredible. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Wonderful memories came over him as he opened his eyes, looking at his unchanged apartment. He told himself that Maze must have taken care of it while he was away. He folded his wings behind his back and walked into his penthouse. He walked towards the piano covered with a white sheet, he was the only one who could play it. He delicately passed his hand over it and undressed it from the sheet that covered it. His brother was still standing outside on the terrace watching Lucifer rediscover his apartment. Lucifer decided to sit on the bench where his piano was. He couldn't tell if he was happy or not.What he did know, however, was that he would not be able to stay for long and that he had to enjoy the few days and hours. He looked out at his brother and called out to him. "Don't stay outside like that and come and serve us a drink, the Devil comes back to Earth and is not even welcomed with a good drink at his bar", he smiles slightly, enjoying himself for a few moments.  
A glass of alcohol on his piano, and a cigarette stuck in his fingers, he began to caress the keys of the piano. He had really missed it. He placed his cigarette on the ashtray and took a deep breath before his voice invaded the silence of the penthouse.

“I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya but I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet”

Lucifer stopped for a moment and took his cigarette, took a deep breath and released all the smoke as his head tilted back slightly. His brother moved closer to Lucifer and leaned against the piano. 

"It's not that I don't want you to enjoy his short return to Earth, but we don't have time to waste Luci.."

Lucifer showed his displeasure by blowing and placing his hands on the piano to get up.

"Give me time to change my clothes, I stink of Hell, if I have to stay on Earth for a while, I must at least look elegant.

Amenadiel turned his eyes and let out a laugh. Lucifer remained Lucifer, even for a few hours on Earth.As Lucifer walked to his room, the sound of the elevator was heard. The demon was standing there, dressed in her leather pants that always highlighted her forms. She did not notice Lucifer at first and moved toward Amenadiel. 

"What are you waiting for here? I thought we were going on a demon hunt!" she said, turning her blade in her hand, her eyes filled with excitement.

"I thought we could use a hand..." Amenadiel turned his head to point out a Lucifer standing at the top of his stairs. Maze's face closed to the vision of Lucifer. He had never warned her of his return to Hell and had blamed him for it, Lucifer without Maze it did not exist. His departure had been a sign of high treason. 

Lucifer gave her a false smile. He knew what Maze was going to say or do to him. In fact, she ran towards him with an angry look on her face, the blade tightly clutched in her hand, "You! you're going to regret what you did to me. As she was about to jump on her master, Amenadiel managed to hold her by the waist without much difficulty. 

"Glad to see you too, Maze," Lucifer said to her as he removed his shirt full of ashes, blood and other debris.

"How could you do this to me Lucifer? HOW?" she became angry, and struggled with the arms of Amenadiel. 

"It was my duty to go back to Hell, you didn't have to endure that, Maze..." Lucifer tried to answer calmly. 

Maze's chest rose and fell more and more slowly as she calmed down. Even so, her dark gaze was still on Lucifer undressing as if no one was there.

"Maze ... we must help each other to find Aamon ... you wouldn't want it to do any damage, would you?" Amenadiel asked, still holding her firmly.

"What do you think I am? A child? Don't talk to me as if I'm not aware of the situation! And get the fuck off me!"She managed to get out of her grip and walk over to the bar and drink straight from the bottle. 

"What do you want to do?" she finally asked, as Lucifer came out of her room in a much cleaner outfit than the previous one. He looked at himself in the mirror to see his face and haircut, "I'll see that later.."

"What I want is to research where Aamon could potentially go... That is to say, Lux, bars in general, then the apartments of our surroundings... He must surely be looking for something..." Amenadiel announced, now standing in front of the bar. 

"I propose that we don't split," said Lucifer as he approached the two individuals, "I know its power, and one person won't be enough to maintain it..."

"Wimp" swung Maze, taking a sip. Lucifer frowned at her remark. 

"For once, Lucifer is right," replied the older brother. 

After several minutes of thinking about the best strategy to adopt in order to be effective, they concluded that it was best to keep an eye on Lux for the rest of the evening, both indoors and outdoors. 

"Let's go" Maze clapped both hands, heading for the elevator to reach the nightclub on the ground floor. Amenadiel followed her, but Lucifer stopped them both. 

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in a few minutes... I have something to do first...". He did not tell them what he intended to do, not wanting one of them to hold him back. He wasn't ready, he knew it, but he had to do it before it was too late . It's just to make sure she's okay, he thought to himself before he opened his beautiful wings and flew away.

__________

The street was quiet, the only noise Lucifer could hear were the animals and a few cars in the distance. He knew this street very well, he had been there often before.  
He stood on the sidewalk opposite the apartment and his gaze was fixed on the lights coming out of it. Come closer, go see... his heart was telling him. Stay there ... his brain was responding. He could see from there a shadow passing through the living room but it was too small to be the Detective's, he knew who it belonged to. Without realizing it, he was starting to approach the apartment. He wouldn't knock on the door he was sure, she shouldn't see him, it would break her heart. As he had done before, he moved towards the window that gave a view of the living room. He was afraid. Yes, the devil was afraid that she would see him, that they would see him… He hesitated before taking a look inside. Nothing had changed. There was still the same furniture, the same ambient lights.He noticed on the bar, bottles of wine, food and other things. Obviously, she was waiting for someone... He turned his gaze slightly to notice the little girl in the kitchen preparing something...How she has grown, he thought...It's true, Trixie was now two years older and it was obvious because she had grown so much in size. He was shocked to feel the tears coming to his eyes. Before, he would have avoided having the child take him in his arms, now all he wanted was for her to run to him to hold his leg. But it was when he saw a graceful silhouette coming down the stairs that Lucifer's heart gave way. He opened his mouth slightly and swallowed. There she was. She hadn't changed... Her shiny hair was loose and fell over her chest. Her smile seemed to come straight from Heaven when she looked at her daughter. And her eyes... He would have given anything to plunge into hers, to drown again and again in this ocean… She was even more beautiful than in his memories... The tears that were stuck in his eyes finally flowed down his cheeks, he did nothing to stop them from sinking. She was wearing a purple sweater with simple jeans, but it made her look so much better. Chloe walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the head. They seemed happy... Two years that he had missed. Just the thought of it made his heart grow fonder. Two years where he could have hugged her, where he could have enjoyed moments with her and his daughter. He cursed his life for a moment. A car engine awakened him from his thoughts. As quickly as he could, he hid towards a bush, while trying to take a look at the car that was parked in front of Chloe's house. A man got out of the car with a bouquet of roses in his hand. The devil's heart tightened again, already knowing what it meant. The man rang the doorbell while he was combing his hair, looking stressed as he put his clothes back on.  
The door opened to reveal a smiling Chloe. Seeing her up close warmed Lucifer's heart but cooled down as he watched her tiptoe shyly kissing the stranger. Lucifer had to hold on to the wall so as not to fall... All the memories with Chloe seemed to flash before his eyes blurred by the humidity of his tears. She had moved on... She had rebuilt her life as he had painfully imagined. He looked away so as not to accentuate the pain deep in his heart...He felt like he was decomposing, he had to leave before he collapsed here...He unfolded his wings in a thud, which intrigued the two lovers in front of Lucifer. It was too late... He had been spotted... Lucifer was paralyzed, his feet were deeply anchored in the ground and he couldn't fly away, Chloe's gaze was on him. He had just enough time to plunge into her gaze for half a second before he managed to fly away, taking all the pain and guilt with him.

"Lucifer..."

____________


	4. Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here is chapter 4 which is longer than the previous ones.  
> I loved writing this chapter even though it is painful.  
> Good reading !

He had fled...He had moved away from her again, yet she had seen him, he was sure of it... He thought he heard her say his name. She saw me, he kept repeating as he stood outside Linda's house. His first instinct was to go and see her even though Amenadiel and Maze surely needed him. As he was about to ring the bell at Linda's house, he thought for a moment. Why was he coming here? Deep down, he knew why... Linda was always there for him when there is something with the Detective. How was she going to react to his coming? He put his hair back in place that had been messed up by the flight. He knocked...once...and then again until she came to open the door for him. She was dressed only in pyjamas and held her child in her arms, little Charlie who was now three and a half years old. The doctor's eyes widened and her mouth opened wide. He threw a smile of sadness, despair and guilt at her.

"Lucifer...I... What are you doing here...You..." she had difficulty speaking, shocked by the person standing in front of her. 

"May I...?" he asked, making a hand movement pointing to her living room. 

She stepped aside to let him in. He ran his hand over her face as if to cleanse him of the tears that had been shed. He said nothing for a moment, looking straight ahead. 

"I... I'm not here for long, doctor... I just wanted to see you again before I leave..." he confessed. 

"I'm ... I'm happy to see you ... it's been a long time ... Sit down, you look like you're about to collapse..." she said, putting her son on the floor and pointing to the couch. He did what she told him.

"I'm sorry to come so late but... Before you wonder what I'm doing here... a demon has escaped, I've come to bring him back to Hell..."

"A demon escaped? Again?" exclaimed Linda, looking at her son, remembering what happened when the demons escaped two years ago.

"Don't worry, this time we have everything under control," he reassured her. 

She came and sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm. 

"How are you doing? That may not be the right question to ask, but..."

"Bad" he cut it off. He looked up at her "How could I have thought that everything would be the same as before? How could I be so stupid," he asked as his voice began to rise. Again, his eyes shone because of the tears.  
Linda got up to get him a glass of water. 

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked after Lucifer had taken a sip. 

"What am I talking about? About the fact that my life sucks, that I've wasted two years here on Earth, that my father is the worst bastard, and to top it all off, the Detective has made a new life with someone..." he said in absolute pain in his last sentence.

"Oh..." was Linda's only response. She looked at him with a look of sorry and guilt. "Lucifer, I..." she was about to put her hand on his cheek so that he would look at her, but he backed away. 

"Does he make her happy? Does he show her how much she deserves everything on this Earth?" asked the Devil, his eyes still pointed at her glass of water. 

"I... don't know Lucifer... I really don't know this man... She doesn't talk about him with us, all I know is that he works with her, at the LAPD... " started Linda until she heard a breath of Lucifer's voice. "Of course..." she heard him say.

He ran his two hands through his hair, trying to calm down little by little. He didn't hold a grudge against her, absolutely not. He blamed himself, for leaving, for being the monster he was. 

"I'm here for you Lucifer... I'm sorry that all this is happening but you should know that after you left the Chloe I knew was not the same... She missed you more than anything, she didn't go out anymore, she spent her life at work... And since a few months she has managed to regain a taste for life... All this is very recent...".

Lucifer put his hand on her tent. His departure had affected her as much as he did. She had suffered and for that he felt very badly about it. She didn't deserve to live all that she experienced during his absence, she deserved happiness and love. Even if it did not come from him directly...

"Thank you doctor..." He rose hastily, finishing his glass of water. 

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" asked the doctor as she watched her friend walk to the door. 

"I have a mission, I'll come to say goodbye this time...". Linda couldn't add anything because he had already left. 

______________

Blows, screams and noises of flesh that were shredded overlooked the silence of the alley. Blood and pieces of skin covered the ground. The two demons looked into each other's eyes, both with rage in their stomachs. One of them ran at the other. The latter was able to dodge the blow and laughed. "You're ridiculous," it said as it threw itself on her again. It was a voice behind them that stopped them. 

"Maze!" was the voice of Amenadiel. She turned around to see two angels, their wings wide open. But before she could say anything, Maze fell to the ground, she had just received a fatal blow from the demon they were looking for. Without waiting, Amenadiel rushed at the demon, pinning it to the wall, but he was quickly thrown across the alley. Lucifer, meanwhile, ran toward Maze, which spurted to the ground. Without any hesitation, he plucked out one of his feathers and placed it on his demon. "Maze! Wake up!". He could hear Aamon laughing behind them. "You're all ridiculous, every one of you." The two brothers felt anger overwhelming them. Amenadiel turned to his brother to see him in his devilish form. Lucifer breathed heavily and threatened Aamon with his gaze. In two or three movements, the two brothers jumped on the demon to mobilize it, but the task seemed more complicated than expected, the demon was of supernatural strength. As it pushed Amenadiel back with a single stroke of its arm, Lucifer managed to hold it down somewhat, the anger of all the events he had experienced in a single evening surging within him. He was stronger than anything and even more frightening. 

"You're going back to where you came from, you fucking demon," Lucifer cried out while lifting the demon with one hand. The two looked each other straight in the eyes, the demon clenched its teeth and screamed in pain. Before he threw it away, he saw a blade in the demon's stomach. Lucifer looked away to the side to see Mazikeen drive her blade deep into Aamon. Aamon let out a last cry of pain before disappearing into dust.  
Lucifer and Amenadiel looked at each other as they caught their breath. The demon was gone. 

"I knew you needed me," Maze said, putting her blade back on her ankle. Lucifer leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, gradually regaining his human form. His clothes were in a pitiful state, his hair was a mess and blood was running from his skull. He looked alternately at the two people next to him. 

"Thank you Luci..." said Maze, holding out the feather to Lucifer, then crouched down beside him. He laughed as he took his face in his hands, "I wasn't going to leave my demon like that." She held his arm to help him get up and then he heard her, her voice ... again. 

"Lucifer..."

_______

Chloe stood there, in front of Maze, Amenadiel and Lucifer, with a gun in her hand, ready to shoot because of the scream she had heard. She hadn't hallucinated, Lucifer was back. When she saw him in front of her house, she couldn't let Nick go home and enjoy the evening they had planned. Chloe apologized and took her car to Lux... She looked at him, forgetting who was around them, wanting nothing more than to plunge her eyes into his, even wanting to throw herself into his arms. But she just looked at him, her eyes filled with tears of joy but also with guilt. Seeing him in this state broke her heart, he looked like he had been fighting. What was he doing here? she repeated several times in her head. It was Lucifer who broke the silence, while everyone was looking at her, the gun she was holding in her hands finally fell to the ground, overwhelmed by several emotions at once. The man she had missed and loved so much was really in front of her, after two interminable years. 

"Detective..." Lucifer put one foot forward ready to get close to her until he remembered why he was there.

"You're really here..." she managed to say as she stood still, not even to pick up her gun from the ground. Lucifer looked at his brother in despair, he knew he couldn't stay. 

"I... I can't stay Detective... Hell needs me..." he replied in the greatest suffering. He hated himself, he hated everything he was for not being able to stay even if he had to live with the fact that she had someone else. 

"No." The three of them suddenly stared at Chloe as she faced what she had just said. "You can't just come to me and... and leave as if nothing had happened , Lucifer... You can't!" she became angry and was overwhelmed with tears. Her eyes were so red from the tears, she was so angry. Not wanting him to see her in this state, she ran away, hoping maybe someone would hold her back...

_____________

Lucifer stood there motionless, he was paralyzed again. He wanted to hold her back, to run after her, to tell her how sorry he was, sorry to inflict a short return on her. He fell to his knees and caught up with his hands on the floor. 

"What did I do to deserve all this? Tell me!" Lucifer looked up at the sky, calling out to the man who was his father. "Why do I have to go back? Why are you doing this to me?" asked the devil, his eyes still raised to the sky. 

Maze and Amenadiel were confused, they looked at each other without knowing what to do until the older brother approached to raise his brother by grabbing his arm. 

"You know he's not listening to us Luci, get up and go see her, you can't leave her in that state. And..." He looked him straight in the eyes, seeing the suffering in his brother's eyes "I sincerely believe that Hell can be without their king for a few years.  
Lucifer stared at his brother and without waiting, he ran in search of Chloe... 

___________

It was really late, around 10:30 pm, and people were just starting to get into the nightclub, and the line outside was already huge. He would never be able to find the Detective in all that crowd. She must have already gone far away... He wanted to see her, he needed to see her, he needed to apologize, he needed to tell her that he wasn't going to leave... He would stay here, accompany her to the crime scenes, become his partner, his friend... That's all. He preferred to be close to her in any case, even if it would break his heart in a thousand pieces to see her with someone else. He looked right, left and ran, ran everywhere looking for the woman with blond hair but she was nowhere to be found... She was gone. 

__________


	5. Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is chapter 5, I loved writing it and I think you'll know why!  
> Happy reading!

_______  
The sun was rising over Los Angeles and an angel hadn't slept all night. Several bottles of alcohol were lying on his bar and the smell of cigarettes invaded his penthouse. He had come home the night before without changing or even showering. He stood at his bar and drank so much alcohol. The sunlight was shining on a Lucifer dressed in his blood-stained shirt with a hole in it. He looked like a wreck. He was sitting on the piano bench, his body lying on the piano with a glass in his hand. He was thinking about the day before. Why didn't I go after her right away? he repeated. And if he had, what would have happened? He took a sip from his glass and began to sing in harmony with the music coming out of the piano.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, hoo

Mm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man..

In these last sentences, he closed his piano and stood up, not without taking up his cigarette one last time. He went to his bathroom, he really needed to clear his head and remove all the dirt that covered him. He unbuttoned the shirt and slid it down his arms. He did the same with his jeans, boxers, and socks. He hadn't taken a shower for so long now... The cold water was starting to flow over his boiling body. He let out a sigh of relief, of well-being, it felt good. He closed his eyes as the water passed through his hair. He had been thinking all night, he had been drinking all night and had been singing to forget... A cold shower seemed to be the best thing. While his eyes were still closed, taking full advantage of the water on his body, he thought he heard a distant voice. He opened his eyes again to close the tap. He waited a few seconds before hearing his voice very clearly. Lucifer's eyes suddenly twitched. She was there. She had come back to him. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. He couldn't let her escape again, since he wanted to see her and talk to her. So he did what seemed natural to do. 

"I'm coming" he answered as he came out of the shower, drying himself quickly to put on clean pants and a white shirt that he left unbuttoned at the neck. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red from crying and dark circles were also visible. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find the woman he had dreamed of seeing again for thousands of years. Chloe was standing in the middle of his living room with her hands folded in front of her and she was looking at the state of the apartment . She could of course see all the empty bottles on the floor as well as on the bar. This morning she had woken up with a lump in her stomach, as if she felt bad about something. And she knew what it was. Her guilt about Lucifer. He was back when she had gotten it into her head that he was never coming back... Beginning little by little to rebuild her life without him. She hadn't known how to react with him when she saw him again in the alley, in a pitiful state. Her heart started beating differently again than when she was with Nick.She knew what her heart was doing to her, but now that she had some semblance of happiness, would she risk falling in love with the devil again? What she knew for sure was that she needed to see him, especially after such a night...  
She saw him coming out of the bathroom, walking with such elegance as she knew him so well. How beautiful he is, she thought to herself, letting her eyes scroll up and down over Lucifer's clothed body. She had missed him so much. Their eyes crossed and remained blocked like this for several seconds, or minutes, she didn't really know. She could see that he had suffered, his face was still angelic but the dark circles showed that he had slept little or not at all. Her heart tightened at the thought. She saw him open his mouth to speak and it was his first name that came out. 

"Chloe..." he almost whispered, wanting to convey all his emotions but especially all the tenderness he had for her. 

Even before he said anything else, she ran towards him to take him in her arms. Lucifer was astonished for a few moments, not at all expecting such a reaction from Chloe. His face was resting on her chest and her arms were necessarily clutching him as if to prevent him from leaving again. He let out a smile of relief and his heart relaxed as he breathed in the scent of her perfume... My God, how I missed his smell, he thought to himself. Feeling her arms around him had never felt so good, so precious as it did at that moment. He could feel all the distress in her when she squeezed him even tighter, without saying a word. He let himself go in her arms, never wanting to escape. 

"Don't ever leave..." she begged, still huddled in his arms. She felt his muscles tighten and the lucifer's head rested gently on Chloe's head. 

"Never again..." he promised her. He felt good, he felt alive after years of suffering his lack. Although he enjoyed the moment more than anything else in the world, he remembered that he might not be able to tighten her up like that again, now that she had a man in her life... Slowly, he raised his head and walked away with a twinge in his heart. Chloe's eyes met his own. He looked at her face, from her eyes to her lips how soft they were and at that very moment he wanted to touch them, just one last time... But he couldn't, he had no right, not anymore. He cleared his throat and went back behind his bar. 

"Can I get you something?" he asked as he took a bottle out of the bar. "I'm sorry about that. Clutter..." he said, looking at the countless bottles around them. 

She let out a small laugh and then put her hands back in front of her as she walked towards the bar. 

"No thanks. It's still a little early..." She looked uncomfortable. Her hands crossed between them and she seemed to be thinking. She wouldn't look at him, dreading to evoke the subject. 

"It's the Detective that I know," he replied, trying to relax the atmosphere as he knows how to do. 

"Lucifer I..." began the young woman while raising her eyes towards him. She opened her mouth while watching him take a sip. She had to go for it, she could do it. "For what you saw last night with... Nick... I..."

He cut her off right away before she said too much and it hurt him even more. "Detective, you don't have to explain anything... I have... I've been away for a long time... I've... I understand your decision to move on..." he said he couldn't take his eyes off the ball in his stomach. She didn't know what to say. She just nodded her head and looked down. 

"You have to know how much I missed you... How hard it was to live without you... Without your daily jokes, your good mood at work that made me want to work... Just you..." 

"Detective..." succeeds in saying Lucifer while listening to her attentively. 

Chloe's eyes were getting wet and she was having trouble pronouncing her words correctly. 

"I... I want it to go back to the way it was before... I mean... Come back to work with me, be my partner again... Let's be a team again..." on those last words she looked at him as he stood up straight, not letting his look away. She could feel a gleam in his eyes and a smile forming on his lips. He was rediscovering a semblance of his past life. He might not have her for himself as a girlfriend, but he would find her as a partner and that meant so much to him. 

"I want nothing more than that..." he said, as Chloe smiled broadly, expressing her joy at finding Lucifer, her work partner and her... Friend. For that's what they were now... Simple friends who were reunited... This thought was still in her heart. She knew that she and Lucifer would never really be friends, yet that's what they were going to have to try to be... 

_________

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Repeat," Ella almost ordered as she stood outside Chloe's office, "I don't think I heard everything."

"Lucifer is back with us, he's back," Chloe announced for the second time. 

Ella, as usual, shouted with joy, which surprised the colleagues around her. "It's incredible, I'm so happy, I missed his little face so much! When is he coming?" 

"He shouldn't..." She only had time to finish her sentence when she saw him coming down the stairs as all eyes fell on him. He had a black suit perfectly put on, his hair was styled correctly and a big smile was on his face. She felt like the world was coming to a standstill around her. She felt like she was reliving scenes from two years ago. A happy and smiling Lucifer. He walked to Chloe's office and a woman jumped into his arms. Ella. 

"Damn Lucifer, you're finally back with us" she said, hugging him tightly, making Lucifer uncomfortable, always uncomfortable with hugs, except Chloe's hugs. 

"I wasn't going to leave you like that Miss Lopez" replied Lucifer, while gently pushing Ella away. 

"We have to celebrate! Your return! You must have so many things to tell us about Europe" exclaimed Ella, eyes wide open. 

"I'm not sure that..." replied Lucifer, looking at Chloe sitting in her office embarrassed by the situation. 

"You're not going to tell me you don't want to party," laughed Ella, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

"A party?" said a voice behind the two standing individuals. Nick stood there with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Lucifer recognized him directly and felt a pain in his heart. "You must be Lucifer?" he asked, reaching out his hand for Lucifer to hold. The devil looked at the man's hand with questioning, how did he know him. Out of politeness, Lucifer shook his hand. 

"The Devil himself," Lucifer replied calmly but tried to hide his embarrassment. 

"Chloe mentioned your name last night, so I learned a little more about you," he smiled gently. He seemed like a nice person and full of kindness. Lucifer frowned slightly. What had she said about him? "She told me what a good partner you were," he continued as he walked around Lucifer to Chloe. She watched him come closer to her, sending an embarrassed smile. He leaned over to Chloe and kissed her on the right cheek. Ella opened her mouth in surprise, her face radiant with joy. What she didn't notice, however, was the man next to her who had lowered his eyes to hide his grief. He had wanted it, he knew that when he came back here he would have to endure it, he was aware of it. But how long was he going to put up with it...? As for Chloe, she suddenly felt uncomfortable, she cleared her throat. 

"Lucifer is coming back to work for the LAPD, he's my partner again indeed." Chloe said, looking up at her partner who had looked up at her. She could see something in his eyes, even though he was trying so hard to hide it. 

"And what about the party?" Nick asked, looking around at the people around him, "I hear there's a nice bar around here, the...Lux I think."

She could see something in his eyes, even though he was trying so hard to hide it. 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the mention of his nightclub."It's normal that it's nice, it's mine," he replied, wanting to show his pride. 

"I'm going to tell Dan to come too," intervened the little woman with the special t-shirts. 

Before anyone could reply, Ella had already gone in search of Dan. Lucifer took a deep breath and looked at the couple, "Well, I don't think we have the choice."

________


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo !  
> I can see that many people are worried about the relationship between Lucifer and Chloe, but don't worry, everything will be fine or not... :p I don't know hehe.   
> Here's chapter 6, hope you like it!

Music invaded the whole room, people danced, laughed, drank and smoked. Lucifer was sitting on one of the leather sofas at the Lux, women dressed in only light clothing were next to him, stroking his chest. He was lost in his thoughts and did not pay any real attention to the three ladies clearly wanted Lucifer to notice them. He had agreed to a party with Chloe's new boyfriend. What a shit idea, he thought to himself. His return to the LAPD had gone pretty well and he was delighted. A new case of a woman murdered in her home had been discovered and he and Chloe had to go to the scene to investigate. Being with her, and just being with her was incredible. He had felt again what it was like to work with her. He found what he loved so much about Los Angeles. Being Chloe Decker's partner. Even though deep down he wanted so much more.   
Now he was waiting. He was waiting for his friends to join him in his club. He took a sip of his drink and stood up. 

"Excuse me ladies, the devil is busy tonight," he said, not looking at them, as he saw the Detective Douche enter his club. 

"Detective Douche," cried Lucifer as the music filled the club, raising his hands for Dan to notice. He saw a pretty lady coming up behind Dan. It was Ella. She was dressed in a pretty purple evening gown that reached down to the middle of her thighs and Daniel was wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. As Lucifer approached his two colleagues he couldn't help but make a remark about the Detective's style. 

"Daniel, I'm not even surprised that you didn't make any effort to dress up," exclaimed the devil while pointing to Dan's outfit. As a simple answer, Daniel rolled his eyes. 

"As for you, Miss Lopez, you are a little ray of sunshine," said Lucifer, turning to Ella and taking her hand. He smiled greatly at her remark and bowed like a princess.

"I see that Mr. Morningstar has not lost all his elegance," she admitted as she looked at the devil from top to bottom. He was wearing black pants as usual, a purple shirt and a black jacket. "Look! We're a perfect match," she added, standing next to him. As they started laughing together, leaving the detective slightly to one side. In the distance he saw Amenadiel and Linda, who had arrived several minutes ago. 

Amenadiel and Linda, who had arrived several minutes ago.

"Are you guys coming? Join the others," Daniel asked as he walked towards them. Ella and Lucifer followed him. 

"Lucifer," said Linda as she saw her friend and took him in her arms. "It's nice to see you smiling like that," she confessed as she looked at him with a smile on her face. 

"Well doctor, I never thought that going back to work would be a real pleasure," said Lucifer as she looked at his colleagues, who also seemed very happy to see Lucifer again. The music changed and Ella jumped for joy. "It's my favorite! Come dance with me Linda" she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, soon covered by the crowd that was already dancing. As Lucifer, Amenadiel and Daniel sipped a good drink, a man came behind them, placing one hand on Lucifer's right shoulder and the other on Dan's left shoulder. 

"So you'll start without me?" 

The three men turned around to see Nick dressed in a casual outfit, burgundy pants matching a black sweater pulled up to his arms. He was a very handsome man, Lucifer could almost be jealous.. Little joke. Lucifer let out a small laugh as he looked for Chloe with his eyes. He was disappointed not to see her. Maybe she didn't want to come...

"Isn't Chloe here?" Dan asked Nick, holding out a drink to him. 

"She should be here, a woman with brown hair, and a leather dress was stopping her at the entrance," replied the man. 

"Maze," Lucifer blew as he turned his eyes. Nick began to strike up a conversation.And what a speaker he was, for fuck's sake! Amenadiel saw in him a masculine Ella, a big talker. After several minutes, Lucifer was getting tired of it and made him understand. 

"Well, not that you're bothering me, Nick, but I'm going to join some ladies dancing," Lucifer snapped, looking at a lady who was pulling her sleeve to join her dancing. He wasn't going to turn down a dance anyway. As he walked towards the center of the room, he saw Maze and Chloe at the entrance of the nightclub, arms clinging together. He stopped all movement, completely captivated by the outfit Chloe was wearing. Damn.The lady who was holding him, let go of his grip seeing that he seemed to be unaware of it and left grumbling. Chloe was going to drive him crazy... She was incredible, magnificent, sublime... Words were not strong enough to describe her at that moment.Her hair was loose, a beautiful lipstick was on her lips, and her burgundy dress was embellishing her forms. The top of her dress was lacy and showed a little of her skin. She was going to kill him. He wouldn't survive long without touching her... without feeling her lips on his own again. He came out of his dreamings the moment she touched his arm. 

"Hello Lucifer," she said, with a smile on her face. He strongly swallowed his saliva to answer her. 

"Detective..." He looked at her again from top to bottom, his eyes shining. "You're...beautiful" was all he could say, even though he wanted to say so much more. Chloe's eyes crinkled as she gave him a big smile. 

"You're not bad yourself... but you already know that," she laughed. Lucifer's laughter accompanied hers. He wanted so much to caress her cheek, her neck... Her neck... He noticed something. She had kept it...She had it on her. The necklace he had given her with the bullet. He kept his eyes on it before she said anything. 

"Let's go join the others," she said, pulling him by the arm. He was still trying to realize. She wore his gift around her neck... But what did her boyfriend think then? He let himself be guided by the Detective as they arrived in front of the three men. Nick put his arm directly behind Chloe's back. She smiled at him but turned her attention to Lucifer who always looked at her as if he wanted her. She could still feel a tension between the two of them. Nick brought her a little closer to him. She didn't necessarily feel comfortable in Lucifer's presence. Something seemed different. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Nick asked as he looked at Chloe, madly in love. She blushed at the question. 

"Stunning," automatically replied Lucifer, blocking his eyes in Chloe's. Amenadiel, a little withdrawn, looked at the situation they were all in. Lucifer was already being noticed, Nick would soon suspect something. The angel put my hand on Lucifer's shoulder and moved a little closer. 

"Won't you play us some music, Luci?" Amenadiel asked, staring at his brother. He really wanted his brother to take his eyes off the Detective for a few minutes. 

"Of course! What a great idea!" He put down his glass and ran to the piano and signaled to the DJ to turn off the music. He sat down on the bench, looked at his friends, Chloe, and started singing. Chloe recognized the music at the first notes. 

I would've said what I wanted to

Maybe even cried for you

If I knew it would be the last time

I would've broke my heart in two

Tryna save a part of you”

Lucifer always had his eyes glued to the keys, not wanting to look up and cross Chloe's gaze. He couldn't look at her while he sang to her. Nick must not have known this so he kept it to himself.

Don't wanna feel another touch

Don't wanna start another fire

Don't wanna know another kiss

No other name fallin' off my lips

Don't wanna give my heart away

To another stranger

Or let another day begin

Won't even let the sunlight in

No, I'll never love again

I'll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh

When we first met

I never thought that I would fall

I never thought that I'd find myself

Lying in your arms, mm, mm

And I wanna pretend that it's not true

Oh, baby, that you're gone

'Cause my world keeps turnin', and turnin', and turnin'

And I'm not movin' on

Don't wanna feel another touch

Don't wanna start another fire

Don't wanna know another kiss

No other name fallin' off my lips

Don't wanna give my heart away

To another stranger

Or let another day begin

Won't even let the sunlight in

No, I'll never love”

Slowly, the sounds coming out of the piano began to fade. He finally looked up to look ahead. He could see that Nick was leaning over to Chloe's ear to say something to her, "That poor man...he looks sad. Chloe always had her eyes glued to the devil, understanding immediately that the words were about her. The young woman's eyes shone with the accumulation of blocked tears. "He is..." she replied. Her heart pinched and she understood that the love she had for this man had never disappeared... But she knew she wanted to stay with Nick, he was perfect with her. After so many years of indecision after indecision, she finally wanted to have a stable relationship, and it had to be without Lucifer...  
The rest of the night ended pretty well for everyone, except maybe Linda who ended up completely drunk on a couch. Chloe had left earlier than the others because she had been tired from her day. Nick was the only one who stayed at the nightclub with the devil. While the two men were standing at the bar, Nick started the conversation again. 

"Who was that woman ?," he asked.

Lucifer looked at him, intrigued by the question. "What woman?" he asked.

"The one you sang for earlier."

Your girlfriend. That's what Lucifer wanted to say. He swirled the liquid in his glass and didn't answer right away. 

"A woman I abandoned a long time ago... A woman who deserves much more than a man like me," he managed to say without looking away. 

"You looked...upset... You don't have a chance with her anymore?" he asked innocently, putting his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. With these last words, Lucifer looked at the man who was now the one who was kissing the woman he loved, the one who was offering her love, the one who was making love to her.. He couldn't blame him, he had been there for her when he wasn't. Lucifer let out a little smile. 

"She's with a good man now so...I guess I just...have to get on with my life, I have all the women in the world at my feet after all," Lucifer said humorously. He didn't want all the women, he wanted her, Chloe... But it was too late…

____________


	7. Sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> A small chapter today, I'm sorry, but bigger ones are coming soon!  
> Good reading! It's always a pleasure to read the comments!

Two weeks had passed since Lucifer had returned to Earth and things between him and Chloe had not changed. Lucifer accompanied her to the crime scenes, touched everything, entered through the door without knocking. To tell the truth, they were as they used to be, as if nothing had happened more than two years ago. At least that's how they made it look at work. Lucifer didn't have the same energy when he was at Lux. Women who approached him to fulfill their desires were repelled. He didn't want to touch any more women, which was contrary to his usual life. The devil continued to enliven his nightclub but with less enthusiasm. As for Chloe, something had changed between her and Nick. She avoided him more and more and sometimes dreamed of another man. This bothered her especially when she slept in the same bed as Nick. She always thought about him despite the fact that her boyfriend was there for her. And tonight was too much for Chloe...

Nick had planned a meal at his house, a nice candlelit dinner with the woman he loved. Contrary to other times, Chloe had spoken very little during the dinner and seemed closed, showing no emotion, which intrigued her boyfriend. They were now on the couch, in each other's arms. He stroked her hair as she lay with her back against his chest. 

"Looks like something's wrong, my love..." Nick finally said, continuing to stroke his hair anyway. 

"I...I've had a hard day...too much paperwork to deal with..." she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing full well what was wrong. 

"Maybe I can help you get better..." he said with light kisses on her neck. Chloe let herself go, she couldn't deny that it felt good. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. He lifted himself up a little and grabbed Chloe's face to look into her eyes. She opened hers to meet the gaze of a man sparkling with happiness. For a moment, she imagined that they were Lucifer's eyes. Then she mentally shook her head as Nick approached to passionately kiss her. He put one of his hands on Chloe's sleeve. She knew what he was trying to do... After all, they had been a couple for two weeks and still hadn't had sex. She was stuck on it. He grabbed Chloe's face and kissed her even more madly. 

"I want you so much, Chloe..." he admitted. 

Chloe opened her eyes in surprise and backed away slightly. She had just heard Lucifer's voice. She was going completely crazy... She had no right to keep pretending, she respected Nick too much for that. She swallowed heavily as tears came to her eyes. 

"I can't... I can't... I can't go on like this... I'm sorry" she got up quickly and grabbed her coat from the corner of the couch. 

"Chloe... what's going on? "Nick asked while getting up slightly, a little dizzy from what had just happened.

"Forgive me..." she said before taking the door and leaving crying her eyes out. Once outside, she walked to her car and collapsed in tears on the driver's seat. She felt helpless, her heart was beating much too fast. It was no longer even an issue. She was sure that she was still in love with Lucifer... She held her face in her hands wondering what she should do... She was sure of one thing for now, she had to break up with Nick before she could hurt him and make him hope for things. She just didn't have the courage for tonight, she wanted to go home, take a shower and lie in bed. Which she did…

__________

Her night had been horrible, she hadn't stopped to think, to make the best decision... When she woke up in the morning to go to work, she had found her daughter ready to go to school. 

"Oh my God, did you have such a bad night, Mom?" asked her daughter as she was getting ready to leave. 

"I had a better night..," she said, rubbing her forehead and walking towards the coffee pot. 

"I thought you'd be sleeping at Nick's." 

"Uh... it's complicated Monkey..." admitted Chloe as she drank her cup of coffee. 

"I kind of figured that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Lucifer came back it's been complicated between you..." said her daughter, her face revealing that she understood... "You've never stopped loving Lucifer, everyone knows that". With that, Trixie left the house, leaving her mother even more in question. 

__________

Lucifer arrived as usual at a crime scene in his beautiful corvette dressed in a suit that was surely worth more than Chloe's salary. The weather was not especially sunny, yet Chloe was wearing sunglasses to hide her red eyes. This did not fail to intrigue the devil. He approached her and Ella with a smile on his face. 

"Hello Detective! Miss Lopez!"

They were both crouched to look at the body of a man lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. Chloe got up and said hello to the newcomer. Lucifer stared at her, intrigued. 

"Are you afraid the sun will attack your eyes, Detective?" Lucifer asked, looking up at the sky, still looking for the sun. 

She answered only with a shrug. Lucifer frowned, the reason she put on glasses didn't include the fact that she wanted to style herself. He had already seen her when she wore them and they usually hid painful eyes. He tried not to think too much about it while Ella was making the briefing.

"Max Rich, a 38-year-old man who was shot in the chest with no other apparent injuries on his body. The killer seemed to have a good aim because the bullet was fatal... This man died in less than a minute, that's for sure... Neighbors came to testify that they saw his wife running away after the shot was fired, which puts her directly at the top of the suspect list. She would have come back sometime later to call the police, reported that a man had attacked them but it seems very strange... We found nothing about any other presence here.'"

"Well... It could look like a crime of passion... did you question his wife?" Lucifer asked as he walked through the living room, judging the interior design choice. 

"No, that's why I was waiting for you to go in. She's in the bedroom, an officer is watching her," replied Chloe while looking at Lucifer as he touched the figurines on the fireplace. 

"You really have to explain to these people that this kind of figurines is out of fashion," said Lucifer with an air of disgust. Chloe pulled his arm and grunted. 

"How many times have I told you not to touch people's things at crime scenes," she said as she pulled up her glasses to catch her eye. That's when he noticed her red eyes, from probably crying. He quickly put the object down. Understanding the mistake she had just made, she put the glasses back on. 

"I...Let's go upstairs..." Chloe replied as she went up to the suspect's room. Lucifer ran to join her on the stairs. He always looked at her with his head full of questions. The Detective signaled to the colleague that he could leave. As he left the room, the woman got up quickly to get a gun out from under her bed and pointed it at Lucifer. Chloe and Lucifer automatically raised their hands. 

"Mrs. Rich... put the gun down..." Chloe tried to say as she felt fear take hold of her. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment..." she said, not letting go of that look in Lucifer's eyes. "You're going to regret it, you little shit"

"I wouldn't have called myself that, but as you wish... You know I'm very open to discussion, preferably without a weapon..." replied Lucifer, moving slightly in front of Chloe to protect her. But she didn't feel the same way and moved back in front of him. 

"Put that gun on the ground... it's only going to make your situation worse..." Chloe tried to explain to her. 

The woman was beginning to have tears running down her cheeks. "I know my husband was sleeping with him... I saw it!"

Lucifer seemed surprised knowing that he hadn't slept with anyone for years now. He was starting to feel the frustration in his body by the way. 

"Let me tell you, dear lady, you must be mistaken... “ 

As Lucifer caught the woman's attention by talking to her, Chloe tried to pull out her firearm but it was too late, the gun had gone off. Chloe collapsed to the ground... 

"DETECTIVE!" 

_______


	8. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8  
> It is a little short, but I promise you much more in the chapters to come.  
> Good reading !

Everything became blurred around her, she could hear screams, a person shouting her name. She could barely keep her eyes open and fuck, she had such a stomach ache. Chloe could still see Lucifer's face above hers, fear in his eyes. 

"Chloe, keep your eyes open.. please" begged the devil, one hand lifting the face of the woman he loved and another pressing her bloody wound on her belly. The other officers arrived quickly after the shot was fired. 

"Lucifer..."

"Yes, yes, I'm here" He caressed her cheek, which was now covered in blood. 

"I am so...sorry..." were the last words she managed to say.

_________

His leg was only trembling with impatience, his arms were crossed over his thighs and he kept his eyes to the ground. Lucifer had been in the hospital for two hours now, waiting for a doctor to come to him to give him an update. He blamed himself. He couldn't get it out of his head that he hadn't protected her from the bullet. Ella and Amenadiel were sitting next to him, doing everything they could to calm him down. 

"You know that she is strong brother..." said his brother as he put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer brought his hands over his eyes, blew out all the air he could hold and then got up quickly. He saw a nurse pass by and grabbed her by the sheet, she let out a burst of surprise. 

"How much longer do I have to wait to hear from Chloe Decker?" Lucifer asked as he looked uptight. 

"I...sir... The doctor should be here soon..." He finally let her go, somewhat relieved. 

"Lucifer, it's no use asking every 10 minutes, he'll come when he can..." Ella reassured him as she got up to take him in her arms. For once, he didn't push her away and didn't even seem embarrassed. 

"How is she!?" asked a voice behind Lucifer's back. Nick looked panicked and out of breath. He must have been running. "I ran as fast as I could."

"The doctor will soon tell us more..." Amenadiel replied, as he stood up to put both hands on the detective's shoulders. "It's going to be all right..."

Speak of the devil, the doctor arrived at that moment, looking rather serene. Nick and Lucifer approached him directly. "How is she? "they said at the same time. The doctor could see the panic in their eyes. 

"She's fine... nothing vital has been touched... don't worry" The two men suddenly defended themselves. "Which of you is Lucifer?" the doctor asked. 

"It's me," replied Lucifer somewhat intrigued. 

"She called you several times, I told her I would come and get you..."

Lucifer looked at Nick beside him, the man looked disappointed. Even so, he put his hand on the devil's shoulder, seemingly defeated. 

"Go ahead... we'll go see her after..."

Lucifer looked at everyone with a smile on his face, then waited no longer to go to see her...

_________

She was lying in a white bed in the white room, eyes closed, breathing made the blanket rise above her. Lucifer stood at the doorway where he could see her through a small window above the door. Even in a hospital bed, she was glowing. He opened the door. Her eyes rose to the person entering the room. A smile appeared on her lips, which illuminated Lucifer's face. 

"Detective! It's good to see that I'm not going to be without you at the crime scenes," he laughed. Chloe let out a laugh before looking up to the sky. 

"You're going to have to put up with me again," she said. Lucifer approached and sat down on the seat beside the bed. He looked her in the eyes and shook her hand. Her touch warmed his heart. They quickly returned to their seriousness. 

"How do you feel?"

"Well... I feel better than I did just now anyway," she replied, smiling. Lucifer seemed sad. His gaze dropped on Chloe's wound that was hiding under the blanket. 

"I should have protected you. I should have..."

He felt a pressure on his hand. He looked up to meet Chloe's eyes. 

"You couldn't Lucifer... You have nothing to blame yourself for, okay?" she reassured him, looking at him with her eyes at all times. As an answer, he looked at her with infinite tenderness. He almost forgot the environment around him. Then, something came back to his mind. 

"The doctor said you called me. Why me? I'm not..." The door opening cut him off. Nick was standing by the door, before rushing towards his girlfriend. 

"...Nick" finished Lucifer by reluctantly letting go of the Detective's hand. Nick approached her and put one hand on her arm. 

"Sorry I couldn't wait. How are you?" he asked tenderly, while she seemed confused, between Nick and Lucifer. 

"I'm fine Nick"

Lucifer got up from his chair, while putting his jacket back on. 

"I will leave you. I'll come back later, Detective..." he smiled, a twinge in his heart at the sight of the couple reunited. She nodded her head before sending him a beautiful smile. "I hope so!". Lucifer let out a laugh from his nose before going out.  
"I was so scared..." Nick admitted, while taking the hand of his beloved. 

"Nick... I... I think we should talk...". Chloe gently withdrew her hand to make him understand something. He looked up at her. Strangely, he wasn't that surprised by her reaction. 

"I know Chloe. I know what you're going to tell me... "he began, as Chloe looked at him in slight amazement. "It's been several days since I noticed that something had changed... And I quickly realized that this something... or rather someone... was Lucifer..."

"Nick..."

"Wait Chloe... Since he came back it's like your world has changed into a wonderland... every time he looks at you you almost blush... I don't blame you... He seems like a really good guy and... you deserve to be happy even though it has to be with him..."

Chloe's tears were streaming down her cheeks, and a little smile was appearing on her beautiful face. She reached out for him to give her a hug. 

"Just... take care of yourself... " he finished. He stood up and said, "I think a little girl would like to see her mommy," and he turned his eyes to the door where Trixie and her daddy had just arrived. Chloe didn't have time to say something that a tall lady was already jumping into his arms.

__________


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 9!  
> I think we'll like it :p  
> enjoy reading it!

Chloe was finally out of the hospital after several days lying in an uncomfortable bed and poor food. Her daughter and her ex-husband had come to pick her up. Chloe was much better and didn't feel any pain anymore. However, she was not going to go back to work right away, because obviously, her boss had asked her to stay at home for at least a week to rest. There was no way she would resume work as soon as she got out of the hospital. When Chloe found out she got a little on edge, sitting around wasn't her thing. She wanted to be helpful, and that wasn't going to be the case if she had to stay at home..As they were on their way to Chloe's house, she suddenly felt the urge to go see Lucifer. She had had time to think about her long days in the hospital, she wanted to talk to him .. She wanted to tell him that she had left Nick for him .. But how would he take it? What if he had moved on while she was dating Nick? These were questions that tortured her mind. But she had to do it, before it was too late and she didn't have time to tell him how much she wanted him …

She had promised Trixie to go shopping when she was released from the hospital but felt the need to go talk to Lucifer first. Dan was driving, Chloe and Trixie were in the back of the car, hugging each other. 

"I would like to stop by and see Lucifer before going downtown if you don't mind .." Chloe said looking first at her daughter to see her reaction. In response, Trixie winked at her, knowing full well why she wanted to go to Lux.

"You just have to join us after mom," Trixie replied with a big smile on her face. Chloe watched her daughter happily. She was becoming a woman now and she was so beautiful. Then Chloe waited for a reaction from Dan.

"Are you okay Dan? I .. would manage to reach you," she stared in the rearview mirror, Dan's gaze riveted on the road. 

"If our daughter agrees so am I." He gave her a wonderful smile, seeming to have understood too. Chloe knew it wasn't the crazy love between her ex husband and Lucifer but Dan seemed to appreciate the devil more and more. The road seemed long to Lux. Her body was overcome with stress as they arrived from the nightclub. She wanted it, she was sure. She was just afraid of his reaction. It was the beginning of the afternoon, Lucifer didn't have to do much at this hour. She looked at her phone nervously then turned her face to meet her angel's face.

"Lucifer will be happy to see you," she told her. Her daughter left a kiss on her mother's cheek. Chloe took a deep breath before opening the door. 

"I'll meet you in less than an hour," the detective announced, giving Dan and his daughter a last smile. She looked at Lux's entrance before finally deciding to enter.

_______

Lucifer was sitting on his piano playing a wonderful melody, sweet and full of love. Music encompassed his entire apartment. He was peaceful because he knew Chloe was coming out of the hospital today. When his fingers left the piano, he picked up his cell phone, scrolled through his contacts to stop on "The Detective". He wanted to call her to find out if he could pay her a little visit and celebrate her return home with a small glass of wine, although he strongly felt that she should already be celebrating with her boyfriend. He hesitated for a moment before finally giving in and pressing the green phone. He was surprised by the sound of a phone behind him. He frowned before turning to see the Detective in front of the elevator. He saw her answer the phone. As he gave her a small smile, he lent himself to the game and put his cell phone to his ear. 

"Looks like I got ahead of you," Chloe replied, her gaze steadfast, her eyes sparkling. 

“It’s a nice surprise, I didn’t expect to see a pretty lady come to my apartment,” the devil replied, turning around even more to face her, still seated. With these words, the Detective blushed before raising her eyes to the sky. She hung up, then remained standing, her hands crossed in front. 

“I'm not going to eat you Detective, you can get close you know”. He laughed before putting his phone back on the piano. She walked elegantly towards him before daring to sit down beside him. He stepped his legs in the right direction, then picked up his glass of whiskey.

"How long have you been watching me?" asked the devil, taking a sip.

“I had just arrived actually” she smiled, “you had just finished a melody .. very beautiful by the way”

“You know me, I don't do things halfway Detective” laughed Lucifer. Chloe let out a small "It's true" laugh. He put down his glass. Her gaze locked on Chloe's, he wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but she spoke first.

“Why did you want to call me?” She still had her hands crossed in front of her, resting on her knees.

"Well .. It seemed to me that today you came out of this dastardly place called hospital so .. I thought, maybe I could offer you a little drink with me." the angel replied, smiling radiantly, somewhat hesitant about her answer.

"Oh! Well .. Lucifer, I would have gladly accepted. ”His face instantly lit up at his response. Chloe seemed a little stressed suddenly, her hands were getting sweaty and no longer dared to look Lucifer in the eye.

“And you Detective .. What is the reason for your visit in my house?”. He looked at her confused. She looked up at him, unsure of what words to say to him. She opened her mouth, then bit her lip, which tended to melt Lucifer on the spot. 

“I left Nick”. It was suddenly out of her mouth. Lucifer formed an o with his mouth, a little surprised at her spontaneity. He wanted to feel sad for her but he wasn't, his heart even warmed. She had left him .. 

"I .. is there a reason for that?" Little by little Lucifer turned to her a little more. She twitched her lip again. Fuck .. the devil was thinking inside.

“To tell the truth .. It's been some time already .. I thought I fell in love with him, and I think that deep down I loved him anyway, he is really a good person .. But ..” She looked into his eyes. "I just don't think I've ever stopped loving a particular person .." 

Lucifer was beaming from within, his body was warming, his heart was racing. “For two years I thought about him, almost every day, I wondered what he was doing, if he was in as much pain as I was in his absence.” She paused for a moment, looking down at her hands. . "And when he came back .. I noticed my life without him just wasn't possible .. despite the fact that I tried to start my life over .." 

Chloe took the risk of looking up to meet Lucifer's, who now had a tear stuck in his right eye. She took another step forward and put her hand on the devil's. 

"I want him to know that I never regretted the words I said to him before he left and that .. I still think so ..". Lucifer remembered perfectly the three words she had spoken. Her world seemed to be on a cloud right now. What he had hoped for thousands of years was finally coming true. He dared to put his hand on Chloe's soft cheek.

“I'm sure this man is the happiest at the moment”. His hand caressed her cheek with inordinate tenderness, then he brought his face closer to his miracle. Chloe moved her hand over Lucifer's thigh before breaking the space between them. Their lips finally touched. Finally ! they said to themselves. The taste of her lips was like he remembered it. Fruity and sweet, just exquisite. The kiss was so tender, it was slow but that was all they needed for now. The pleasure of meeting again. Chloe's hand took the initiative to get behind Lucifer's neck, deepening the kiss. The two of them were now rediscovering what pure happiness was, just being united. Their lips danced, their breaths mingled between them. Short of breath, the two lovers reluctantly separate. Their lips had turned red and their pupils were dilated with desire. None dared to speak, they preferred to look each other in the eyes and enjoy this wonderful moment.

"You make me a better person, Chloe .. Ever since I met you .. Know it ..". Chloe caught his face, looked at him with love and passion. 

“I .. felt like I was betraying something between us .. with Nick ..” Lucifer immediately grabbed Chloe's hand. 

"You don't have to blame yourself .. You deserved to be happy, to know love with someone .. I wouldn't have wanted you to wait for me desperately .." he replied, as he rested his lips on hers, in a small, light kiss. She smiles on his lips. their foreheads rested against each other. Chloe walked away reluctantly but had to leave to join her daughter and Dan downtown. 

"I wish I could stay longer but I promised Trixie an afternoon of shopping," Chloe chuckled lightly. 

“Oh, good Detective! So go and have fun with your offspring "Lucifer replied taking a sip from his glass. She loved him .. oh yes she loved him .. She stroked his thigh before getting up.

" I'm at rest. for a week .. maybe .. can we make a little night out .. "Chloe spoke, which caught Lucifer's attention once again. He opened the eyes.

"For you, I am available at all times." He confessed. That thrills Chloe then.

"You just have to send me a message when you are available", he sent her a wink. Before leaving, Chloe placed a soft kiss on his lips. .

________


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> this is chapter 10  
> I hope you will like it, many new ideas come to mind for the next chapters.

Everyone knows Lucifer Morningstar. They would say of him that he was charming, that he was especially desired by all the women in the world, that he liked to enjoy life by partying, having sex with everyone, partying again. But if someone had ever told them that Mr. Morningstar was in a relationship, they would laugh in his face. Yet that's what was happening. Lucifer was in love with someone, he had to be faithful to his beloved. A sudden change for the devil but ready to do anything for her.  
Linda hadn't scheduled an appointment that day with Lucifer, yet he was standing in front of her office. As usual, the devil entered the office without knocking at the door, he didn't see the point after all. When the door opened, Linda was surprised and when she saw that it was Lucifer, she got angry, blew and then frown. 

"Lucifer! How many times have I told you not to interfere while I'm in a session," she said as she stood up to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket. 

"But doctor, who's more important than me?" Lucifer took offense, being pulled by his doctor. 

"We're not supposed to have an appointment."

"I know, doctor, but I have to talk to you, it's important," replied Lucifer, with his little cat eyes. 

Linda breathed with exasperation. 

"When I'm finished with the patient, but for now..." She raised her finger, "Out!". Lucifer wasn't happy with Linda's decision, but he did what she told him. 

___________

The patient left the office and Lucifer waited leaning against the wall opposite the door. When he finally saw the patient come out, he almost jumped into Linda's office. 

"Well, I was getting bored," said Lucifer as he sat down on the couch. Linda looked at him, exasperated. She finally sat down and invited Lucifer to speak. 

"I am listening to you. What was so important ?"

"The Detective" Lucifer said

"And.. Tell me more?"

"We kissed... And I guess we are now... You know, a couple" explained the devil while looking at his doctor who was smiling broadly at this statement. 

"That's great Lucifer! It has been for a long time...". Lucifer raised his eyebrows. 

"It would surely have been quicker if I hadn't been ordered to be the king of hell...", he growled slightly, swearing into his beard. 

"And why are you coming to me to tell me that? Is there something bothering you?" Linda asked, crossing her arms and legs, ready to listen more. 

"Well... I know what a love relationship implies, but... you see... it's something new with the Detective..." Lucifer admitted. 

"Are you afraid you won't be faithful to her?" Linda asked in amazement. 

"No! Of course not! Even though I wasn't with her, I was faithful to her to tell you... "he caught his breath. "What I mean is that... I don't really know how to do this, I mean... It's obvious that we'll be different now..." He had difficulty expressing himself. Linda helped him a little. 

"You just have to be yourself Lucifer... Be the Lucifer she already knows... She knows the way you are, changing your habits wouldn't be good for your relationship," explained the doctor. 

Lucifer raised his head slightly, attentive to what she was telling him. 

"Go on," he said.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to try to be someone else, someone she doesn't know," she continued. Lucifer's face lit up and a broad smile appeared on his face. 

"You are absolutely right doctor! Have I ever told you that you are the best? After the detective of course..". 

Linda giggled. Lucifer got up, put his jacket back on. "Thank you doctor, see you at our next appointment!". He walked to the door, happy. Linda remained seated, still surprised at how quickly Lucifer passed by. 

__________

Chloe and her daughter had just returned from their afternoon shopping trip and were clearly in heaven. Chloe rarely took the time to go shopping with her daughter. But spending time with Trixie was what she loved the most. As Chloe walked into the kitchen to start making dinner, Trixie sat at the bar, staring at her mother, waiting for something. Chloe noticed it and put her hands on her hips, intrigued.

"What's going on, Monkey?" 

"I think you forgot something, mom..." said her daughter, with a sad smile. Chloe put her hand over her mouth as she thought.

"I can't see... What could I have forgotten? 

"You didn't tell me how it went with Lucifer," a naughty smile appeared on her daughter's face. The detective pulled a "hum" out of the back of her throat. "You're a little brat, aren't you?" 

The two laughed together until Chloe joined her daughter at the bar and sat down beside her. She folded her arms on the table and started talking. 

"Lucifer and I... We've actually taken a step," Chloe explained, a glint in her eye.

"Did you kiss?" Trixie asked spontaneously, which made Chloe blush. 

"We kissed, yes." 

Trixie's face lit up, she opened her eyes wide, filled with happiness. She took her mother in her arms. 

"I'm so happy for you mom, I love Lucifer so much... Not that I didn't love Nick but... Lucifer is still the best of both..." 

Chloe burst out laughing which was joined little by little by her daughter's laughter. Chloe started to think about something. The short moment with Lucifer earlier was not enough and she was already missing him. So she took her phone. Her daughter was still looking at her, her face shining. 

"I guess you wouldn't mind if I called Lucifer to throw a party just the three of us?" 

Trixie's mouth opened in wonder. "Go ahead, call him!" 

The detective waited no longer and called her partner. He picked up the phone instantly. 

"Detective!" Chloe could almost feel him smiling from behind the phone. 

"Hello again Lucifer, am I disturbing you?" 

"Of course not, I was reading... And don't laugh, I'm not lying." 

Chloe laughed lightly while looking at her daughter who hadn't moved an inch. "It's true that I didn't expect you to be reading..." 

"I might surprise you detective" This sentence was said with so much innuendo that Chloe started to blush instantly. Her body suddenly warmed up and she could feel a tingling in her lower abdomen. When she noticed that her daughter was looking at her strangely, she cleared her throat and asked. 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have a game night with Trixie and me tomorrow..." 

"Monopoly! I'd be delighted," replied the devil, joy in his voice. 

"That's great, you... Meet us at home tomorrow around 7:00 p.m.?" 

"I can't wait already!" exclaimed Lucifer.

"That's perfect then, see you tomorrow" 

"See you tomorrow, good night detective, sweet dreams..." 

Oh, she was going to have sweet dreams... 

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to announce that I may be delayed with the publication of the chapters because I really want to take my time with the writing. Indeed, I realized that my last chapters were slightly less well written. Also, being a student, I have a lot of personal work besides writing the fanfiction. I hope you can understand but don't worry, tomorrow I will post a new chapter and I will inform you about the posting of chapter 12.   
> Thank you <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is chapter 11!  
> I haven't written chapter 12 yet because I'm busy in my college classes :(. So I don't have a date for publication yet but I can tell you that it will come out in 3 days.   
> Enjoy reading!

Lucifer was looking at himself in the mirror, pulling his brown hair back into place. He always wanted them perfectly, no hair should stick out. He was wearing a white shirt under his black jacket, with the little white handkerchief in his pocket. He was about to leave the penthouse to join Chloe and her daughter at her home, when the elevator door opened on Maze. Lucifer was surprised to see her there. Indeed, since the party at Lux with Nick, she had disappeared. 

“Maze! What a surprise ! I thought you forgot me! "

"You're not the only one on this fucking Earth, Lucifer," Maze growled as she poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"I saved your life last time and you still talk to me that way .." Lucifer admitted, looking at her as he approached the bar.

“I heard today that you are in a relationship with Decker,” Maze laughed, trying to realize the situation,“the devil in a relationship ..” she took a sip from her drink, still amazed. 

“It looks like the devil has changed,” Lucifer said simply, before pouring himself a drink as well. “Where have you been since the last time, you just disappear overnight?”

“It's none of your business Lucifer.” the demon replied, visibly angry before heading to the center of the living room, playing with her daggers. 

“Of course it's my business, you didn't even come to see Chloe in the hospital." Maze turned directly around, frowning.

"I didn't know .. What happened to her?" she asked, annoyed. 

"She had been shot in the stomach at work, but like always you left I don't know where ..." Lucifer gestured to her, without the misunderstanding. He noticed that the Maze's face was suddenly closed, angry, she was breathing heavily. 

"You know what Lucifer? Fuck you okay? You are going to be able to start living a perfect life with the detective, while I've been looking for her.. For two fucking years I don't know where she is! So excuse me for not paying so much attention to your pretty little darling! " the demon finally cried. Lucifer knew perfectly well who she was talking about. Eve had disappeared across the planet .. Maze had red eyes with anger but were now filled with tears. Angry and probably very sad, she walked towards the elevator in pushing Lucifer hard. He watched her go and didn't try to hold her back .. He wouldn't know how to handle this ..

_________

There was a stack of board games on the table. Trixie always brought back lots of it so that they ended up choosing to play monopoly which took them all night. Chloe finished dressing in a pretty casual outfit, a midnight blue shirt with simple jeans. To accompany her outfit, she had opted for a very discreet make-up and had come off her hair. As for her, Trixie was finishing taking the toast out of the oven when someone rang the doorbell. As she opened the door, she discovered Lucifer, a huge chocolate cake in his hands.

“Good evening miniature detective” Lucifer began, a big smile on his face. At the sight of the huge cake Lucifer was holding, Trixie opened her mouth in surprise. 

“Good evening Lucifeeeer! Thanks for the cake! ” she was going to take it from Lucifer's hands, really too excited to wait but he put it directly behind his back, finally entering the house.

“It’s not for the immediate child,” Lucifer said as he set it down on the table. Trixie crossed her arms and frowned. “I know that face, it's no use with me,” Lucifer replied, proud of himself. He looked around for the detective, but obviously she wasn't there. 

“She's coming, she was getting pretty,” said Trixie, seeing very well that Lucifer was looking for her mother. At this sentence, Lucifer raised his eyebrows. 

“Your mother is still pretty,” Lucifer replied naturally.

“It's nice to hear,” can hear the two people in the living room. Lucifer looked away at the sound of the voice. Chloe was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her two loves, a small smile on her lips. Lucifer walked over to Chloe and put his hand on her hip. He was looking at her longingly and a sweet smile was drawn on his lips. He looked her face up and down several times before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"I missed it" Lucifer admitted, his eyes still on Chloe. She suddenly blushed when she saw her daughter behind them, beaming. Lucifer parted slightly from Chloe before announcing 

"I'm going to pluck you at Monopoly". Trixie threw herself on the sofa 

"this is what we will see!", She handed him the pawn that looked like a shoe.

__________

All three had spent the evening laughing, bickering about who had cheated, stealing other people's money discreetly. Lucifer really felt like part of a family and he felt strangely comfortable. Several times he had come close to Chloe to give her a hug. There was no discomfort between them strangely, they seemed to be living this new relationship quite well. Lucifer remained himself, he was acting like his heart and his brain were telling him to act and obviously it was working because Chloe seemed to appreciate what he was doing. Trixie was starting to yawn while they were still part of Monopoly which was being overtaken by Lucifer. Chloe noticed her daughter yawning. 

"Looks like it's bedtime for you lady" announced Chloe while watching Trixie. She yawned again and answered "indeed". Trixie got up from the couch before walking towards her mother and Lucifer, giving them a hug, which surprised Lucifer. He used to gently push her away, slightly disgusted that a child would touch him and mess his nice clothes. 

"Thank you, I had an amazing time tonight," Trixie told them, finally letting go before heading to her room. "See you Lucifer! She had already disappeared into her room before Lucifer answered her. Chloe got up from the couch to pick up some of the clutter on the table but Lucifer grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop what she was doing. 

"What were you going to do," he asked, bending his head to look at her.

"I thought...I'd tidy up the table a little," Chloe admitted before being drawn into Lucifer's arms. She found herself surrounded by his arms, on the sofa. 

"We'll have plenty of time to do that later Detective". Lucifer gave her his most beautiful smile as he put his hand on her cheek. He was feeling divine right now. He was holding the most beautiful woman and she loved him. The devil was loved, he was still struggling with how and why. But he was sure of one thing, he was happy. As they sat next to each other, Chloe comfortably covered with Lucifer's arms, she took the initiative to put her hand behind her partner's neck, so that she was turned so that she could look him in the eye. He could see all the tenderness in the Detective's eyes. He could smell her sweet perfume pervading him. He could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest. It was suddenly his heart's turn to start beating faster when Chloe slowly brought his face closer to Lucifer, wanting to reach his lips. He hugged her and let himself go in a sweet kiss with the one he loved. Their kiss was like the one from the day before, very sweet and sensual, the kind of kiss where all the emotions passed. Throughout the kiss, Lucifer kept his hand on his girlfriend's cheek while Chloe put both hands behind the devil's neck. They finally separated to catch their breath. Their gaze was blocked in their partner's. Lucifer finally broke the silence. 

"I had a pleasant evening Detective... “

"Me too, Lucifer," she smiles at him. She caught her breath and backed away slightly as if to declare something, "Even though I hate it when you win Monopoly," she frowned, pretending to sulk. 

"Detective. You'll never be able to defeat the devil, you've got to remember that," Lucifer laughed back. 

"Are you sure of yourself?" she teased him. 

"I'm sure of myself," Lucifer said, raising his head in a confident manner. The two laughed together and then Lucifer threw himself on Chloe's lips. Hearing her laughing drove him crazy, he just couldn't resist her. Everything followed one another strangely and very quickly. Before Lucifer even realized it, Chloe was sitting astride him, kissing him with passion. Their tongues danced together and their breath began to accelerate. Still bound together, Chloe moved her hands slowly over Lucifer's chest, which surprised him. He was surprised but he liked it. He liked that she was the first to take the lead. Lucifer's hands were riveted to Chloe's back, making them go up and down to caress her. He hesitated for a moment before daring to put his hands on her thighs, close to her buttocks. This didn't seem to bother Chloe who was beginning to take off Lucifer's jacket. He let her do so and let it slide down his arms. He left her lips and kiss her neck, putting soft kisses on it that made Chloe moan. Lucifer's body tightened and warmed up even more.He could now feel a tingling between his legs signifying that he wanted her. Chloe continued what she was doing unbuttoning the top of Lucifer's shirt .. 

"Mum .." Both turned to the voice he had heard. Trixie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide open still looking too pure to understand what was going on. Embarrassment suddenly invaded his mother who moved to the side of the sofa.

"Trixie .. honey .. what are you doing here ..?" Chloe asked, clearing her throat. 

"I had forgotten that .." she pointed to a plush that she never parted with. Lucifer looked at the plush in question and stood up to retrieve it, trying as best he could to hide his remaining erection. He finally handed her the plush before sitting down on the couch. 

"Thank you .. You were doing .. weird things .. I guess what couples do .." then she disappeared again, leaving the couple in their embarrassment. They didn't dare say anything anymore. Lucifer had disheveled hair and Chloe had a red neck from the kisses and the little bites left by Lucifer. Finally, Chloe laughed while looking at Lucifer, he automatically joined in her laughter.

“I'm sorry,” Chloe continued to laugh.

“I think it will be for next time,” Lucifer admitted, while still getting closer to his girlfriend . He took her hand before declaring "I should go back to the penthouse and uh .. I'll see you next time if you want .." Lucifer said, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Next time, yes ..” Chloe replied, totally under Lucifer's spell. She loved his face when he was like that. Flirty and charming. She looked him in the eye, wanting to tell him again what she had said to him before he left. The three little words. But she said nothing, not wanting to break something. So she let him go after a soft kiss on the lips. A slight void then created when he left the house.

__________


	12. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter! I'm late and I'm sorry, I'm very busy. I don't have a date for the next chapter yet but it will be here soon.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

Silence invaded the place. Ashes were floating everywhere in the air. Everything was strangely quiet for such a place. Usually it was filled with screams, bone noises, blood spurting out. But one being suddenly brought chaos and the silence that had reigned until then dissipated. His cry was now dominant. 

"I call you my friends, you demons! Rise up, join me! I have an announcement to make," he cried, raising his arms to the sky. His voice echoed and demons began to join the voice calling them. Like magnets, they moved towards him. In less than a minute, he was surrounded by several hundred demons, all ready to listen to him. 

"The Lord of Hell has forsaken us my friends, he has left us to return to the place we call Earth! The Lord no longer cares about us! Don't you agree my dear ones?! he cried, turning around to address everyone. 

"Yeah!" they all raised their hands to the sky, protesting against Lucifer. 

"Well my friends, we're not going to let him get away with this! We're going to get him, we're going to kill him here! And I will become your king," Aamon announced, more than determined. The demons encouraged him, shouted his name but also Lucifer's name, but they shouted his name to put him to death .

_______

The detective was going into Ella's laboratory, and she was alone, examining something under the microscope. 

"Any news on the Hunker case?" Chloe asked as she walked towards the lady. At the sound of the voice, Ella gasped and took the earphones out of her ears. 

"Oh Chloe! Sorry I was so focused on two things at the same time. Did you know that the Black Jungle had released a new album?"

"The who?" the detective asked, approaching Ella with a frown. 

"What?" she asked." Don't you know this rock band?" she seemed shocked, her mouth wide open. "Anyway! I don't blame you..." she walked over to the Hunker case files. "I found some pretty crazy stuff... it would appear that his wife had nothing to do with it... no trace of her at the crime scene..."

"Uh-huh." Chloe chewed on the pen as she listened to Ella's words, "Thank you Ella, I'll come back later if you have any more information...", she gave her a big smile before backing away to the door to get out but an arm restrained her. 

"Eh eh miss..." Ella began, a curious look "you wouldn't have anything to tell me by chance?".

Chloe suspected what Ella wanted to talk about, but she pretended to be ignorant. She bit her lip, a sign of embarrassment on her part. 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Decker... I do know..." Ella clasped her fingers together, as a child would do to indicate that two people are kissing. "You and Lucifer... there's something... I can tell by the way you look at each other, he's eating you out of his eyes Chloe !" Ella had started to speak up, which worried Chloe. She asked her to lower her voice. 

"Shhh..." she looked behind the door, hoping no one had heard. When she realized that no one was there, she blew and looked at Ella, defeated. 

"Okay... we are dating..." finally confessed the detective. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" She almost jumped on her feet before she went to give Chloe a big hug. Chloe hiccupped in surprise and tightened her grip when Ella grabbed her. She wasn't particularly tactile. Out of kindness, she patted her back. 

"It's okay, Ella, I got it."

With that, Ella backed away from Chloe, still with a smile on her face. 

"Hey tell me... did you do it ?" Ella asked without embarrassment, which instantly made Chloe uncomfortable. 

"Ella ! It's none of your business, come on..."

"Roh... between girls you know..." Ella pouting but when Chloe looked at her, she gave up the idea of making the detective talk, "Well... okay... but just know that I'm happy for you! You make a great couple!"

Chloe blushed before smiling slightly at Ella, "But please... don't tell everyone... we like... intimacy you know...".

"Yeah, intimacy yeah..." Ella winked at her. 

"Ella!"

"It's okay, it's okay..." she said raising her hands in the air and stepped back, going back to her task, "but if you ever don't know what to do... come and talk about it" she raised her eyebrows which made Chloe gasp before she finally left the lab. 

________

The women were moving around him, wanting to grab him, but none of them could do it. Lucifer was just entertaining the nightclub by dancing, drinking, smoking with other people, but he never stopped to flirt with a lady. Since he was dating Chloe, he didn't bother to go out with women. Many had realized that he was in a relationship and that there was no point in chasing after him, but others were still trying their luck. 

While Lucifer was chatting with some old friends in a corner of the Lux, he saw a shadowy figure sneaking past him. He frowned and then thought he must have had too much to drink, but the silhouette passed again. This time more slowly. He was intrigued and his eyes now drifted to the back of the room, looking for that silhouette. He apologized to his friends and went to look for the person. He walked into a room far from the whole atmosphere, desperately looking for the figure to manifest itself. 

"I began to despair..."

Lucifer turned to the sound of the male voice. He was standing in front of him, dressed in an outfit from heaven, his gaze piercing towards Lucifer. He seemed astonished, surprised to see him here. 

"Raphael... what a pleasure to see you my dear brother..." Lucifer replied sarcastically. 

The angel was standing there, his arms at his side with a serious look on his face. 

"I can see that you are always happy to see me Luci," he said as Lucifer passed him by, ignoring him. 

"I don't know what you're doing here, but ... look around you ... you must be in the wrong place, it doesn't look like Heaven," replied the Devil, turning around to point to the bright spot, with music in the background.

"I came to Earth to warn you Lucifer... of serious danger," Raphael announced, turning to face his brother. His response was a laugh from his brother. 

"Believe me, everything is going well here, you can leave now... I have things to do..." explained Lucifer, preparing to leave without a glance at his brother. 

"It's about demons, they want to rebel against you," his brother said. Lucifer stopped his walk and reached out. For several seconds he stood in front of his brother without moving, it was as if he was paralyzed. He finally turned around to meet his brother's gaze. "They want to kill you, but you are not the only one in danger..."

Lucifer frowned as fear began to overwhelm him. Lucifer's teeth tightened and his eyes were filled with fear. 

"Aamon has decided that he is going to be the new king of hell, after killing you, but..." he stopped. 

"But what?! Keep going!" began to get angry Lucifer, moving quickly towards his brother, forcing him to look and talk. 

"He wants to bring a certain...Chloe Decker to his side..."

___________


	13. A goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Here is chapter 13!  
> From now on I will put a warning message for some chapters that will be classified "Explicit". This chapter doesn't contain any but I will warn afterwards!  
> Good reading

Lucifer was walking around in circles. He was spinning around, desperate. He held his hair tightly between his fingers. So strong that his fingers turned red. Just like his eyes. They had turned red, his face sometimes changed to make the devil appear. He was bubbling from the inside, his heart hurt, he felt that his life would never be calm, that he would always be full of the shit that surrounded him. While his brother was still holding his arms along his body in front of Lucifer, he tried several times to intercept him, asking questions. But Lucifer always ignored him, completely lost in his thoughts. 

"Brother! Answer me!" Raphael finally cried out, grabbing Lucifer's arm strongly, finally forcing him to look at him. He had never seen his brother in such a state. His body seemed to be in a trance. Lucifer scared him. At the sight of his brother, he let go of his arm, without looking away. 

"Who told you that?! How do you know what's going on in Hell? The devil cried out, grabbing his brother by a piece of his clothing on his chest. If he could, he would lift him up, to scare him even more. Raphael tried to stay as calm as possible, so as not to rush his brother. 

"Everything is known Lucifer. If you don't tell me who this Chloe Decker is, I won't be able to help her" he would talk to him calmly even if inside he wanted to push him away and shout at him. Lucifer let go of his brother in a scream and then turned around again, grabbing his head in his hands. He walked to the nearest wall to vent his anger. 

"Brother, you have to do something... for your life and her..." he said. I came here to help you... We are talking about several hundred demons who want to kill you..." Raphael explained. Lucifer was breathing hard, he wanted all the rage to come out and the only way to do it was to hit the wall. He could feel the tears coming up in his eyes. After several minutes, Lucifer felt a hand resting on his forearm. He blew out all the pressure and finally he was able to speak. 

"She's my partner, we work together but...we're also a couple...She means everything to me...I'm putting her in danger...Again!" With this last sentence, he turned violently towards his brother. "She is in danger because of me!". Raphael could feel Lucifer's pain, the tears finally drew on his cheeks and his eyes remained red. 

"We can still save her Luci... And save you too, but we will need many people...".

Lucifer was in pain. The idea of imagining his beloved in Hell to serve as queen to the new king of Hell made him sick. He would never let anyone touch her. No one would ever take her away from him... He finally relaxed his arms along his body and invited Raphael to speak. 

"What is your plan?"

Raphael looked at his brother with a smile on his face, happy to see his brother ready to fight. 

"Let's get everyone together, we need to have a family reunion..."

______

The penthouse had never been so full. Even less had Lucifer welcomed so many family members into his home. His brothers were there, Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, Amenadiel. But also his sister was there to help him, Azrael. They all stood in front of Lucifer and Maze. The room smelled like paradise, only God was missing to complete it all. Lucifer was still struggling to understand what was driving his brothers and sister to help him. Yet he was hated by all of them. But he knew that without their help, he would never be able to escape death, and to save Chloe. Save Chloe... That was his primary goal. He hadn't called her yet, he couldn't warn her... She would get scared and probably run away... At least that's what he figured. Once again, he got her involved in his problems... He couldn't take it anymore... She could die at any moment because of him or end her life in Hell if they did nothing. 

Azarel was the first to speak, walking towards Maze and Lucifer. 

"We have to go to Hell Lucifer, we have to fight them before they come to Earth to... We don't know what..." she said, determined, turning to her brothers to see them in agreement with her. 

"I've never agreed with you Lucifer but we can't let you die and let the Earth be invaded by..." 

"I know! Stop!" Lucifer interrupted Gabriel, putting his hand in front of him as a stop sign. "We won't be enough, the demons won't let us!" 

"We will defeat them brother" intervened Amenadiel, "together we are stronger, you know that!" 

And he was right. The angels together formed a powerful boom. All celestial energies had such an impact on the world. They could defeat everything together, but only together. Lucifer had to come to his senses. On his own, he had never been powerful enough to defeat several demons who wanted him dead. He took his head in his arms and turned to Maze, looking seriously at her. 

"I want you to protect Chloe while I'm gone. You never leave her, do you hear me?" 

"I'll protect her Lucifer, no demon will come for her though... I don't want you to go away without telling her, I don't want to be responsible for her anger when she finds out that you've gone off to fight hundreds of demons in Hell! "she insisted as she pointed at him. 

Lucifer could say nothing. His mouth was as if blocked. He was stiff and he could feel his heart tightening. He couldn't. He couldn't say goodbye to her again... He couldn't leave her without knowing if he was coming back... He was weak... She was his weakness.

"I... I... I can't... I can't... She'll never let me go.. "I can't.."Maze cut him off by grabbing him by the jacket. 

"Don't you dare leave without saying anything, Lucifer! You know how much she would suffer." Maze seemed a lot angrier than usual. She clenched her teeth and her eyes were filled with tears. Lucifer looked at her strangely, not understanding the state she was in. "You don't leave without a last word Lucifer!" Then she cried and screamed as she let go of him, heading for the elevator, ready to leave. A hand on her arm holds her. 

"I'll go talk to her..." Lucifer confessed with a pain in his heart. He had to do it. He was not a coward. No, he wasn't...

______

He had been watching the house for several minutes now. However, he was paralyzed. He couldn't move towards Chloe's house. Did he have the strength to tell her? He was afraid. He was afraid of many things. To tell her, to lose her, to go back to a place without her and he was afraid to die. Yes, he knew his life was at stake and that maybe... Chloe would never see him again and he wouldn't either... He would disappear forever. Nothing of him. But he was even more afraid for her. He'd rather die than see her in Hell. He had to find the courage to go to her house. He could do it... He had to...  
A knock on the door surprised Chloe while she was in front of the TV watching a good show on Netflix. She looked at the time on the clock. 10:30 pm. It was a little late for company. She paused her TV show and walked to the door. When she opened it she was relieved but also surprised to see Lucifer in front of her door. He didn't look well. His usual smile on seeing her had disappeared to make way for a look full of fear and sadness. 

"Lucifer? What's going on?" Chloe asked as she took his hand to let him into her house. She closed the door behind them, still with one hand in Lucifer's hand. She turned to him, placed a hand on her partner's cheek, realizing that something was wrong, he had been crying.

"Come and sit down," she pulled him to the couch where they sat. Lucifer seemed to be somewhere else, he seemed to be in his thoughts. He was thinking too much that he forgot he was here to tell her that he had to leave... Chloe was sitting beside him, one hand on his knee while the other was at the base of his neck, forcing him to look at her.

"What's going on, Lucifer?" Chloe asked again as she kept staring at him. 

"I...Chloe..." he couldn't speak, his voice was shaking. Chloe took his hand to shake it as a sign of encouragement. 

"Take your time..." she smiled gently. He couldn't stop smiling at her despite the pain in his chest. He put his hand on the cheek of his beloved and caressed her. 

"Chloe... I have to go back to Hell...I..."

At the mention of Hell, Chloe backed away immediately. Her heart had just made a jump. 

"What...what?" she asked, a tear already flowing from her right eye. Lucifer automatically moved closer to her to hug her tightly. Chloe's face was resting against the Devil's chest while his face was resting on Chloe's head. 

"The demons...are preparing a rebellion...they want to kill me...they want..." he stopped. He couldn't tell Chloe that she was in danger. Maze would take care of her without her knowing anything. "A demon wants to take the place of the king of Hell and for that... he must kill me..." Lucifer concluded. Chloe withdrew from Lucifer's arms without taking her eyes off him. 

"How...how are you going to do it...I mean, do you really have to go back to Hell?"

"We're going to fight, me and all my brothers and sisters are coming to my side but I don't know..." he took a deep breath and blew heavily as he too now had eyes full of tears. "I don't know if I'm going to survive... I don't know...". 

Chloe's heart stopped for a moment. She, who was now living happily with Lucifer, was facing the worst thing that could happen. 

"I... no... you can't... you can't... you can't." She broke down and began to cry heavily in the arms of the man she loved. Lucifer hugged her, wanting to comfort her as much as he could. They were both afraid. Lucifer was afraid he would never see the only woman he had ever loved again. And Chloe was afraid of losing the one she loved again. So they held each other for several minutes, in each other's arms, until Chloe grabbed her partner's face with her hands and kissed him passionately. Lucifer was surprised but let himself go into the kiss. He even deepened the kiss by putting his hand behind Chloe's neck. Her lips were tender, soft. He would never get tired of it, he couldn't die...he couldn't abandon her lips forever. The kiss suddenly became deeper, more determined. Chloe left her partner's lips and went to kiss his neck, making him moan. 

"Chloe..." He could feel her coming even closer to him, her body now glued to his. She let go of his neck to stick her forehead to his. Her pupils were dilated. They were both breathing heavily and their lips were red, as was Lucifer's neck, which had undergone Chloe's desire. After several seconds of looking at each other straight in the eyes, Chloe opened her mouth. 

"Please...make love to me..."

_________


	14. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here is chapter 14  
> Be careful! This chapter contains explicit content. I loved writing this chapter, I really did! I really wanted to put all the love into this chapter. So I'll say it again, but if you don't read sexual content, don't read this chapter.   
> Enjoy reading!

.. "Please...make love to me..."

Those words were enough to melt Lucifer on Chloe's lips. He was devouring her lips with such an appetite. His hands were dancing up and down on Chloe's hips as she straddled him. This time there were no children in the house, nothing could stop them from sharing their love in a whole new way. Chloe was pulling at her boyfriend's lower lip as her hands were hanging from his hair. The light from the little lamp on the small coffee table was the only one to illuminate them. Lucifer raised his hands to Chloe's cheeks to force her to look him in the eyes. Her skin was so soft and her eyes filled with intense desire. 

"You're beautiful..." he whispered to her before taking her lips in a deep kiss. He wanted her and it could be seen and felt between his legs. Their moaning was the only sound that could be heard in the room along with the rubbing of their clothes. He slid his mouth along Chloe's jaw to reach her neck. He kissed her tenderly with small kisses before biting her. Chloe bent over, which brought her even closer to Lucifer. She lowered her hands to his chest to remove the first button of his white shirt. Slowly, her fingers did the same until halfway down his shirt, making his hot and tempting skin appear. Chloe bent down slightly to give sweet wet kisses. Lucifer's fingers went deep into the detective's back, appreciating what she was doing now. He forgot that he was going to have to leave. He was just enjoying this incredible moment with the love of his life. His hands were sliding towards Chloe's belly, where his fingers were passing through to caress her soft skin a little. She shivered at the touch of Lucifer but wanted him to continue, to keep caressing her. She wanted him to touch her like this for the rest of her life. Her husband's fingers were touching the fabric of Chloe's shirt but he hadn't yet taken the initiative to remove it. It was her who took the lead by taking the base of her red night shirt and removed it in front of Lucifer's wide-eyed eyes. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were glowing. Lucifer swallowed his saliva with difficulty. He looked up at Chloe's eyes and saw her smile. She knew the effect she was having on him. Without waiting any longer, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, tasting her skin. Chloe's head fell backwards, releasing a sigh of well-being. While he was enjoying the taste of Chloe, she finished unbuttoning Lucifer's shirt so that he found his chest completely uncovered in front of her. He became impatient and threw the shirt into the room. The devil then lingered on the other nipple, giving it the same fate, but it was short-lived as Chloe grabbed his face and joined his lips to hers. She kissed him with all the love she had inside her, sharing the despair of losing him again. Their tongues played together as Chloe stroked Lucifer's muscular torso, running her fingertips over each muscle.They now had the upper body completely naked and exposed to each other. Chloe began to move her pelvis over Lucifer which allowed her to feel his growing erection. 

"You drive me crazy..." said Lucifer with a kiss. His hands grabbed his breasts which moved in front of him and pushed his thumb over his darling's now hardened nipples. Chloe's hands reached up to Lucifer's hair, pulling it out to show him that she loved what he was doing. He passed his tongue through the hollow of her nipples rising slowly, very slowly towards the base of her neck. The detective's body was bubbling, she wanted more, more Lucifer. So she scrolled her hands towards the belt of him pants but Lucifer wouldn't let her. He wanted to take the lead as usual. He wanted to give her pleasure above all. He took her hands in one hand to make her stop what she was doing. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but Lucifer stopped her from speaking by placing a finger over Chloe's mouth. 

"Let me take care of you..." he said sensually, which made the desire in Chloe's stomach grow. She smiled tenderly at him before catching Lucifer's finger in her mouth. She was sucking her finger, her tongue wrapped around it, which made Lucifer even more crazy about her. She was playing with him and it excited him even more. He put his tongue on his own lips and then turned her over so that she was sitting on the couch with Lucifer kneeling between her legs. 

"Don't play with me like that..," he said to her, his eyes black with desire. She laughed, happy to have teased him like that. Chloe was only wearing a simple red night shorts and Lucifer had no trouble sliding it along her soft legs. As her shorts slipped off, he kissed her thighs, knees and shins. He wanted to taste her all at that very moment. He was gentle with her, so different. He had never shown so much love for anyone during preliminaries. Chloe was now only dressed in black underwear. As he moved his mouth up her leg, he grabbed one of her hands to caress her knuckles with his thumb. He took his mouth off her thigh and placed a soft kiss on her hand. She was his queen in any situation and he bowed down to her. She responded with the most beautiful smile she could offer the world. She passed her hand over her companion's barely shaved cheek before bending over to kiss him again with absolute tenderness. As they kissed, the devil's hands grabbed Chloe's panties, playing with it. He steps back to kiss above her belly button, descending slowly and very slowly towards the intimacy of his sweetheart. She moans at the contact of her mouth on the fabric of her underwear. She wanted him to take it off immediately to feel him even better. But he went really slowly, enjoying every detail. Lucifer's fingers were now moving towards where his mouth was. He was caressing her intimacy with extreme adoration. His mouth and his hand only touched her, which made Chloe growl impatiently. 

"Please..." she whispered as she had her head back, glued to the back of the sofa. A smile appeared on the devil's lips on Chloe's pussy. He took off the panties, Chloe helped him by lifting her buttocks. Lucifer lingered several seconds on Chloe's completely naked body. His heart was beating so fast. He was in love. In love with her whole body. Her eyes on him warmed him even more. He could see through her eyes that she wanted him, but he wouldn't do anything without her telling him. 

"Tell me what you want, Chloe," he said, his mouth close to the detective's intimacy. She grunted, which caused a tingling in Lucifer's lower abdomen. 

"Your mouth... on me..." she whispered, passing one of her hands through her lover's hair. He did so on the spot, not wanting to wait any longer to taste her sweetness. No sooner had Lucifer's lips touched her pussy than she breathed with pleasure. It had been a long time since she had experienced this pleasure. And Lucifer did it perfectly. He licked her genitals as if they came directly from Heaven. She had a divine taste and he couldn't leave a single drop. Chloe's moaning made him even harder, which made him uncomfortable in his pants. 

"Um...yes...go on..." Chloe breathed, now ready to welcome him completely. Lucifer was playing with her lips and her insides. Chloe was pulling hard on the devil's hair, bringing him even closer. She curled when she felt a finger penetrate her. Lucifer held her with one hand on her hip to keep her from moving away from him mouth. He really had divine fingers. She thought she was only experiencing this situation in her dreams, but this time it was real. Lucifer was giving her pleasure for real. And it was even better than in all her dreams. He accelerated the movement of his fingers but Chloe suddenly stopped him by grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to point his head towards her. 

"Sit down," she ordered him. He did what she said and found himself in the other position. She was between his legs still wearing him pants. She stared at him with desire. Lucifer's lips were still wet and he licked them, not letting go of his beloved's gaze. He took off his shoes with extreme speed. Chloe's gaze went to Lucifer's crotch, she could already judge the size. She licked her lips and then bit them. Lucifer let out a breath to see her like this. Without letting go of her gaze, she took off the belt before sending it through the living room. She slid her fingers down Lucifer's pants, quickly unbuttoning them. He helped her take them off. She now had a better view of the length.

"Fuck..." she whispered as she had her gaze on his dick, still hidden. Lucifer laughed at Chloe's reaction. She soon passed her hand delicately over it causing a groan at the bottom of Lucifer's throat. She went gently, as he had done, so that he could see what he had provoked in her. She finally took the edge of his boxer shorts to bring it down, freeing his sex. She bit her lips again. Lucifer ran his fingers over Chloe's lip which she caught in her mouth. His penis moved at Chloe's gesture. He wanted her lips elsewhere, there was no doubt. She did so by grabbing the base of his penis in her hand and running her tongue over the tip. Lucifer pushed his head back against the sofa, letting himself go in pleasure. He felt her take it completely in her mouth and his heart stopped for a moment. He was living a dream. 

"Chloe..." he whispered, biting his lips. She continued, from bottom to top, faster and faster. Lucifer's breathing became irregular and his hands wandered through the detective's long hair trying to make her go even faster. But he let her. "My love... your mouth is so soft..." he managed to pronounce. She took her mouth away for a few moments to catch her breath. However, Lucifer didn't let her take it back. He lifted her up so that she would find herself straddling him again, their two sexes touching each other. He grabbed her lips, not being able to tire of them. Chloe lifted herself up a little which allowed Lucifer to firmly grab her buttocks. She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him and he wanted her more than anything. She took his sex in her hand and directed it towards her entrance. He grabbed her chin to raise her eyes to his own. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. 

"I've wanted Chloe Decker for so long... I want you to remember this night..." he told her before she plunged to his red lips. He kissed her with passion, with desire. He felt a warmth around his sex. Chloe was sinking around him in an incredible delicacy. They never let go of each other's gaze, and when he was completely inside her, they both let out a sigh of pleasure. They stayed there for a few seconds, enjoying each other's warmth in a different way. Lucifer admired her, his eyes went all over her face. She was his queen, his only queen. He closed his eyes when Chloe started to move on him. He grabbed her tightly in his arms, forming one. It was her who led the dance, her hands resting on Lucifer's shoulders. He had his face buried in Chloe's neck, biting her. He wanted to take her to seventh heaven, to show her how special she was to him. He was going to make love to her like he'd never made love before. His hands rested on her hips making her go faster on him. He was helping her with his hips, deeper and deeper. 

"Hum... it's so good..." Chloe mumbled as Lucifer took up a gentle rhythm, wanting it to last as long as possible. She was biting his earlobe which made Lucifer accelerate.

"I'm crazy about you Chloe..." he said as he grabbed Chloe's buttocks to get deeper into her. Their groans intertwined and flooded the room. Chloe felt her orgasm rise as Lucifer made love to her. Lucifer noticed it and helped her come by caressing her clitoris with his thumb. 

"Yes darling...come for me..." he whispered in her ear, increasing Chloe's pleasure. He felt her muscles tighten around his penis and Chloe came in a powerful moan. 

"Lucifer..."

He soon joined her shouting the name of his beloved in her neck. They were both sweaty and their breathing was jerky. Chloe clung to her man's arms, laying sweet kisses on his forehead. They were good. They felt good against each other with no one around. Just the two of them together in an intimate moment. They didn't want to think about Lucifer's departure. They had made love not because of the departure but out of envy, out of need for several years now and Lucifer had managed to satisfy her. She was fulfilled. 

Chloe turned her eyes to Lucifer's eyes that were closed, slowly regaining his senses. Three words from Chloe opened his eyes. 

"I love you." 

The devil's eyes filled with tears like the first time she'd ever said it to him. He was always amazed that Chloe could love someone like him, she was a miracle, he didn't deserve her, she was far too perfect for him. Despite everything, he wanted her, for himself. He wanted to see her happy every day, to make love to her again and again without ever getting tired of it. Unlike last time, he did something that delighted Chloe. 

"I love you too, Chloe". She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. He had finally told her the words she had been waiting for for so long. She was crying with happiness just like Lucifer. He was going to do everything he could to come back, he wouldn't abandon her. He would come back even stronger at her side to bring her all the happiness she deserved .

_______

<3


	15. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> This is chapter 15 and it is one of the chapters I loved to write. We're getting closer to the end of the story :( For now I still have a few chapters in mind.   
> Enjoy reading!

We could hear the sound of the wings flapping as they all arrived in Hell, in a perfectly formed horizontal line. Lucifer was at the center of this line, his wings shining white, while his brothers and sister were at his side, their wings open, forming a beautiful line of black and white colors. They were ready. They were ready to fight to save mankind, to save Lucifer but also his beloved. Their feet landed on Hell at the same moment, making the place resonate. The devil's eyes were glued to the ground. He lifted them up when he heard footsteps approaching them. At the sight of Aamon, he gave him a demonic corner smile, squinting his eyes. They quickly turned red. 

"Happy to see you again King of Hell" snapped the demon at Lucifer, as he stared at Lucifer in the eyes. It paid no attention to his brothers and sisters beside him. 

"I wouldn't say the same, damn rotten bastard," Lucifer replied, almost spitting out the words. "We're going to burn you to ashes..."

"You don't scare me, Hell belongs to me now," said the demon, raising its arms to heaven and its demonic form appeared. It looked like a wolf with a snake tail. Behind the columns that delineated areas of Hell, demons appeared, all determined to fight.

"We will destroy you, I will reign over Hell, but not alone.." it laughed. Lucifer gritted his teeth and growled at the demon now surrounded by several hundred demons. Lucifer stepped forward and was now a meter away from Aamon. Amenadiel joined, not wanting to leave his brother alone when he could be attacked at any moment. 

"I understood that the Devil...or should I say...former Devil has found love..." it laughed loudly. Aamon turned around to address its henchmen, "Can you believe it? "The King of Hell has fallen in love." Its laughter was soon surrounded by the other demons, laughing. Lucifer grunted again, clenching his teeth in front of it. His face turned into that of the devil. He was bubbling, his body had only one desire: to catch this wretch and reduce it to dust. Despite the steady hand of his brother Amenadiel, Lucifer violently grabbed Aamon by the throat. 

"If you touch her...if you dare touch a single hair on her head, I will send you to a place worse than Hell..." Lucifer shouted as his body became the devil's. His shirt had torn during his transformation. Everyone's eyes were on him. His brothers and sisters hadn't seen him like this for thousands of years. Aamon kept its teeth clenched in a demonic laughter. 

"This will never happen because I will kill you first!" With these words, the demon leapt to Lucifer, grabbing his throat with incredible power. It all happened very quickly and the angels rushed at the other demons behind Aamon. Many of them were pushed back by the strength of God's children. But others were much more powerful than they thought and with their claws grabbed the angels' wings to pluck or bite them, leaving traces of blood on their feathers. The cries of the angels were mixed with those of the demons. The angel with the least physical strength was Azrael who were now surrounded by about ten demons, ready to make a bite of her. She was in pain, her wings were hurting, one of her wings was now in pieces and was almost falling to the ground covered with dirt, blood and other textures. Suddenly, she saw wings leaping to her side throwing dozens of demons several meters away from her. Raphael and Michael grunted at the demons, causing them to flee. The numbers had halved as many had fled, seeing that they were far too weak to fight Children of God. Lucifer was in a complicated position away from the others. He was suffering the powerful blows of Aamon all over his body. Clearly, it had become much more powerful, and its rage had grown as Lucifer hit it. While he was on the ground, he could see his brothers and sisters fighting in the distance in cries of extreme pain. He felt himself being lifted by Aamon by the neck before being violently thrust against one of the columns of Hell. Blood ran from his skull, his lip was split, and blood kept pouring out of his nose. Despite the pain in his stomach and legs, Lucifer laughed nervously. 

"You still believe in your victory, don't you?" the devil cried out as he punched Aamon in the stomach, causing it to back down, holding its stomach. Barking in the distance called out to them. They came closer and within seconds several Hellhounds appeared in the crowd, grabbing the demons' heads with their mouths, tearing them to pieces in no time. At the sight of such a massacre, Lucifer laughed at Aamon, seeing that the Dogs had allied themselves with the angels. 

" You are nothing ... YOU ARE NOTHING NOW" shouted Lucifer, kicking Aamon in the stomach. The demon began to panic as it saw companions being beheaded in a few seconds. But it came to its senses when it pulled out a blade it had hidden behind a stone. The cries began to fade as the number of demons diminished. Only about ten of them were still fighting with the angels, now out of breath, completely exhausted, their wings in a lamentable state. At the sight of the blade, Lucifer's blood froze. He knew which blade it was. It was the only one that could destroy him forever. He swallowed with difficulty before looking back at Aamon with a satisfied smile on its face. Lucifer did not back down, on the contrary, he even tried to advance towards Aamon to provoke it. He had difficulty walking, his right ankle was broken and his devil wings were cut off at the top. He suffered martyrdom but he still had the strength to advance towards the demon. He was thinking of Chloe, the woman he loved, he had to gather his forces to kill it so that it wouldn't take her. He thought about her so much that he felt as if he could see her face on the demon's body. He shook his head to remove the image but she was still there.

"You are weak," he heard her say in the demon's voice. He frowned trying to understand what was going on, but before he came to his senses, he felt the blade sticking under his right rib. He looked at the blade that pierced him and saw blood flowing abundantly. His mouth was half open trying to say something but no sound came out. He let out several groans of pain before falling to the ground again, his eyes blank and blurred. His gaze was directed at the dark sky of Hell, hoping for help. He screamed but no one could hear him. He saw a face appear in front of his eyes. The face of Aamon in human form. He smiled and laughed while Lucifer was desperately trying to survive. He was spitting blood and his eyes were burning with tears. His eyes began to close, he could hardly see anything. The last thing he saw and heard was Aamon's face disappearing into the mouth of a dog and his brothers desperately calling his name. Then the black hole...he would die. He was dead and could never see her again...see her face again...

______

He could hear someone calling his name. His other name. It resonated all around him, but there was nothing he could do. His eyes were like glued together. He had no more pain, he even felt good, relaxed and even... safe. He felt the wind on his face and it was nice. He knew that sweet feeling, he felt like he had experienced it before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He could feel his whole body. His heart was beating calmly in his chest and his limbs were in perfect condition. 

"Samael..." Lucifer heard. The voice sounded familiar. He had already heard it a long time ago. He drew from his memory to find out who it belonged to. "My son...". He suddenly opened his eyes, realizing who was talking to him. His father...God... What was happening? He didn't understand anything anymore. All he saw was a white sky, a powerful white. It was so beautiful. Then he knew. He was in Heaven. In shock, he got up and sat down. He held on with his arms. There was nothing around him, just an huge white. What intrigued him even more was that his father was not there. He looked around several times, but nothing. He put his hands down to feel his face, his human face. Then he inspected his body, intact, no wounds, no blood. He was in perfect health. 

"Am I alive...? I don't understand... I don't understand..." he asked himself, hoping someone would answer.The blade was supposed to end his existence, he was supposed to disappear forever, his soul was supposed to fly away...But there he was, still alive and in a place where he could not set foot again. He sat still when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. A silhouette appeared in the distance. Lucifer forced his eyes to see who it was. That's where he saw him...his father. A light was shining from behind him and he smiled. He smiled at his son in spite of everything that had happened between them.

"Dad..," he said. "I... I... I don't understand... why...?" stuttered Lucifer at the sight of the man who had rejected him. 

"Hello my son... Welcome to your old home..." God announced. 

Lucifer didn't know what to say. He didn't understand why his father welcomed him, he didn't understand why he couldn't hold a grudge against him. 

"Why am I here?" asked Lucifer, still in total shock. He saw his father gradually get closer to him, until he knelt down in front of him with a beautiful smile on his lips. 

"I saved you from a terrible fate, Samael..."

"What... why...?"

"Because I saw what a man you've become... " God explained to him, taking his son's hand in his. Lucifer didn't push him away even though deep down he wanted to, after all, he was responsible for all the misfortunes of his life.

"But... but... but... We are in Heaven..." replied Lucifer, looking around him. "Am I dreaming?"

God let out a little laughter "No, you're in heaven... I had to talk to you... I've realized many things since your life changed," he continued, still looking his son in the eyes. Lucifer frowned, still trying to understand his father's motivations. 

"Nothing can forgive all that I have done to you my son... but I have seen who you have become... The man you have become thanks to this woman... "At Chloe's mention, Lucifer felt his heart beat even faster. Was she well? 

"How is she?" the angel asked quickly, straightening up a little more. 

"She is very well Samael... and she still needs you in her life..." God said calmly, which automatically soothed Lucifer. "I know you must be angry with me for everything I did to you, but I wanted to forgive myself as I should". Lucifer was intrigued, he wanted to know what his father was still up to. When he saw that Lucifer said nothing, he continued, "How would you like to live with the woman you love for the rest of your life? And even better, to grow old by her side, and never leave her when death strikes?"

Lucifer was in awe. He was stuck, he didn't know what to say. To live with Chloe for the rest of his life, of course he wanted to. He wanted it more than anything else in the world. To have the most beautiful woman in the world by his side forever. He felt the tears rise in her eyes. 

"Why father...? why give me this chance?" Lucifer cried, full of happiness. 

"You deserve to be happy... and for that I offer you a human life... When you both die, you will come here... by my side," he said proudly. No more Hell, no more powers, nothing celestial in him. Just a human Lucifer, who would age with time. He wasn't ready for such a thing but he couldn't refuse if it led him directly to Chloe for the rest of his life. For the first time in millennia, Lucifer took his father in his arms, crying his eyes out. 

"Thank you... thank you dad..."

God hugged his son tightly, wanting to show how sorry he was for having banished him, sorry for having put him through such a nightmare. Lucifer still didn't realize. His life would change again. He was human. Human. He didn't care how his face will change, everything he wanted was now going to come true... 

"See you in many years, my son..."

Then, the Heaven around him began to disappear and he could see the darkness around him again. He was not worried. He knew that everything would be fine from now on...

_________


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 16 !  
> I think the story is coming to an end... I'm planning one or two more chapters, but no more. I want to say that I'm happy about the comments and that it's a pleasure to read :)  
> enjoy reading!

He caught his breath, as if he had just come out of the water after several minutes without having breathed. He was breathing. He could feel his lungs. He felt different, but he didn't know how. He didn't feel weak but as if something inside him had disappeared. His eyes were still blurry but he could see silhouettes in front of him. The figure of a woman with short hair and two remarkably beautiful men. He felt a hand resting on his back as if to hold him back. 

"Lucifer..." he heard beside him. He recognized the voice. It was his brother one , Amenadiel. He blinked several times to moisten his eyes. Now he could see where he was. Hell... He was sitting on the floor in front of his siblings. He used to feel a presence on his back, to feel his wings hidden deep inside, but this time he felt liberated. He looked up to the sky, suddenly remembering the conversation he had had with his father. His wings had simply disappeared because he was mortal... He was glued to the sky, thanking his father for such a gift. A long time ago he would never have imagined living like a mortal, giving up his eternal life alongside thousands of men and women. Except that this time he knew that what he wanted deep down inside was to live something short and strong with the people they loved. He would see them again in Heaven in any case.. Heaven...the place where he was now allowed to set foot. He could suddenly hear the people around him more clearly. 

"Glad to see you again among us brother..." said Amenadiel, taking him strongly in his arms. Lucifer closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. He was alive. Yes, he was. He reopened his eyes to let them flow over the face of the Angels in front of him, he was the exception, the only human among them. 

"How do you feel Luci? How.. How are you still among us? "asked his twin brother Michael. 

"Dad... I talked to him..." explained Lucifer, slowly recovering from the events. 

"Dad? What did he tell you?" Amenadiel was immediately interested. 

"I... I... He saved me... He offered me something," Lucifer announced, a bright smile on his face. Everyone came closer to him, intrigued that God would give a gift to him, the rejected child. They stared at him, eagerly awaiting an answer. They could see stars in his eyes, and his face glowed with happiness. 

"He has given me mortality ... and he gives me the chance to go to Heaven when death falls upon me," he said, as calmly as possible. All opened their eyes wide, in a state of shock. They looked at each other, not knowing how to react to such an announcement. Their brother was different and they would find him in Heaven... after millennia in Hell. 

"No more power, no more wings...? Is that it? Are you like humans?" asked her sister, still a little astonished by her brother's gift. 

"That's it..." Lucifer replied, trying to stand up. He received help from Amenadiel and when he was on his feet, he put his pants back on, full of dust and blood. In the distance he noticed a body without face. Aamon. He limped over to the corpse with a satisfied smile on his face. 

"This is how your destiny must end," Lucifer spat out. He was soon surrounded by his family.He turned to Amenadiel, whose eyes were wrinkled with a smile. 

"Let's go back home..." 

Within seconds, Lucifer was covered with his brother's arms and wings to take him in his arms. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the sky, towards the Earth. 

________

The feet of Amenadiel, Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, and Azrael landed slowly on soft, comfortable ground. The sunrise illuminated them as they landed in absolute grace. The sun reflected off the water, creating an incredibly beautiful landscape for them. The sun's rays widened so much that Lucifer could think that God was watching them. As Lucifer set his feet on the sand, he took a deep breath of fresh air. He felt the wind on his body more than before, and felt his whole body inked in the sand. He had a smile on the corner of his lips, satisfied with what the Earth was bringing him. Raphael approached at his brother's side and put a hand on his shoulder, his gaze directed towards the horizon. 

"We are not going to stay any longer Luci... I wanted you to know that we are sorry we treated you this way..." He turned slightly to look at Lucifer, still looking straight ahead. He let out a sigh before answering. 

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my days hating you...not after what you've done for me today..." he turned his face to face him. His brother smiled at him with his beautiful white teeth before grasping him in his arms. They patted each other on the back like two brothers would. Raphael finally stepped back and opened his wings which were accompanied by those of his other brothers and sisters. After a final goodbye, they flew to their home, Heaven. They watched them fly away until they saw only a small spot in the sky. 

"You really need to take a shower," announced the voice of Amenadiel beside him. Indeed, Lucifer's face was covered with dust, he was bare-chested with several small cuts on his chest, but now that he was human, they were not going to leave in a snap of their fingers. It was the same with his ankle. Lucifer was looking at his brother's wings which had already healed quickly during the trip. Lucifer laughed at his brother's reflection before examining himself. 

"I still hold on to my reputation," laughed the former king of Hell. With a snap of the finger, Lucifer had arrived in his penthouse and Amenadiel had left him to join Linda and her son. He wanted to see Chloe desperately, but he didn't want her to see him like this. He must have been handsome to her. And he knew how to take care of him, so it wasn't going to be difficult. He ran into the bathroom with incredible anticipation. 

_________

"Fuck Decker, you're stressing me out pacing... that's not going to make him come back any faster!" Maze addressed Chloe who tried to calm her down as much as she could, but God knows how bad she was at it. Chloe was on her third cup of coffee this morning and was already making a fourth. She had slept very little during the night because Lucifer had left just after their union, unable to delay his return to Hell. To stay awake this morning, she had decided to put on several cups of coffee and it was working a little too well. She kept moving around the house, trying to find something to do, like cleaning where she had done it thirty minutes before or working on files. She just couldn't stop doing something, otherwise she would have thought of Lucifer, who might be dead by now. 

"There's no point in trying Maze, and why have you been watching me since that night anyway? It was Lucifer who asked you, wasn't it?" Chloe asked, turning to Maze who was sitting on the couch, spinning her daggers in her fingers. She put them violently on the coffee table. 

"Do you think it's fun for me to be here babysitting when I'd like to kick the fucking monsters' asses?" she said to Chloe who had finally stopped washing her dishes for the second time this morning. "Lucifer couldn't stand to lose you Decker, so to ... to reassure him I came to watch you until he came back" Maze lied.

"I'm in danger, right?" Chloe said as she approached Maze, pointing at her, "you never take the initiative to watch over me, am I right?" she began to get angry, worried. Maze got up from the couch to get closer to Chloe but her phone made a noise. She had just received a message. She tightened her jaw so she wouldn't scream angrily. She grabbed her cell phone violently to see a message from Lucifer appear. She was happy, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the message. "Hello Maze, as you can see I'm alive and well, please don't tell Chloe that the message is from me, I want her to see me instead. I'm in front of her house, I know you're there and if you don't mind, I'd like to see her face to face, thank you". She would have hoped for a better message, but he was alive, that's the most important thing. Her reaction intrigued Chloe, her detective side was surfacing. 

"What's going on? "

"A new villain in the area" invented Maze before gracefully retrieving his daggers.

"But...wait, you're leaving me here?" Chloe asked as she thought she was in danger at the moment.

"You're not in danger Decker, relax..." Then before Chloe said a word, the demon had already left the house, leaving the detective speechless. 

__________

She walked towards the corvette parked not far from Chloé's house and then saw Lucifer smoking a cigarette, leaning against the car. He was clean on him, as elegant as usual. He looked as if he had never been in Hell to fight several hundred demons. 

"Maze!" exclaimed Lucifer, crushing his cigarette on the ground, "I see that you have read my message," he said, with a smile on his lips. 

"Just at the right time. She was wondering why I was watching her..." she explained as she got closer to Lucifer and now stood in front of him. Immediately something hit her. Between celestials, there was a different connection, but this time it was non-existent. She examined him more closely, frowning as she watched him. 

"Something's not right... "she said. Lucifer laughed at this remark and walked past her, putting his hand on her arm. 

"You'll find out soon enough, believe me... "He was about to head towards Chloe's house when he turned around. "Thank you... for watching the detective... for a few hours but... thank you." he concluded. He had as an answer a simple wink from Maze before she disappeared in the morning fog. He carried his glance towards Chloé's apartment, a gleam in the eyes. 

"I'm coming, my love..."

_____


	17. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're at the end of this fan-fiction and how sad it makes me! I loved writing this story and that's why I plan to write more (maybe more one-shots) about Lucifer, of course. This chapter is shorter but I wanted to convey the emotions of the characters. I read your comments with pleasure, I would never have thought that so many people would have appreciated my work. That's why, if you like what I write, I invite you to read the next stories I will write.   
> I wish you a good read, and hope you don't cry! 
> 
> <3

Chloe was still stunned when Mazikeen came out of the house. She couldn't help but wonder, as always. She wasn't a detective for nothing after all. She wanted to solve everything, even to the point of getting inside her friends' brains. But what was she hiding from her? Maze was a somewhat isolated person, who didn't talk much it's true, but this time Chloe had felt something strange. Torturing her mind wasn't good and she was aware of it, but knowing that Lucifer was -perhaps- in danger in fucking Hell made her completely crazy. She could spend all day reminiscing with Lucifer but it would make her feel even worse. He wasn't dead after all, so why remember old events as if they were all she had left. Deep down, she just wanted to think about the fact that he was alive and well, that he would never let anyone destroy him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to come to her senses. She took a coffee and went out on her patio to get some fresh air and relax. She settled into a deckchair that she hadn't used in a while. The fresh morning air was good for her and the warmth of her coffee was there to warm her up. She looked up at the sky hoping for a sign... But nothing... What a fool I am, she thought to herself. God wouldn't waste his time giving a sign of life of his son. She slapped herself inside. She closed her eyes for a moment until she heard...

"That's the first time I've ever seen you set foot in here."

Chloe opened her eyes quickly. She put her coffee firmly on the table and turned around to face a radiant Lucifer. Clean and beautiful on him. Lucifer, quite simply. He approached with a beautiful smile on his lips, and he knew how much she was a fan of that smile. She got up quickly from her deckchair and ran into the arms of her partner. He grabbed her by the hips, holding her firmly, so that she would never be separated from him again. They both let out a sigh of relief. They were reunited, and Lucifer looked good. Chloe gently placed her hands on Lucifer's cheeks to look into his eyes. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to enjoy having him with her, safe. With devouring passion, she plunged her lips directly onto his. Lucifer let himself go against the lips of his beloved, transmitting all the love. He ran his manly hand through Chloe's hair, deepening the now languid kiss even more. Chloe reluctantly walked away to catch her breath but didn't leave his body. 

"I was so scared Lucifer..." began Chloe as she tightened her grip. Lucifer let out a small laugh. 

"You know I would never abandon you Detective," replied the former angel with a smile on his lips. 

"Tell me... tell me what happened..." - she almost begged him, she didn't like being kept in the dark, especially when it came to Lucifer. Lucifer blew through his nose to hide a feeling of well-being. He brought back hair wandering behind Chloe's ear, taking the opportunity to caress her cheek in passing. 

"Nothing matters more to me now than the future," replied Lucifer, with so much love in his eyes. 

"But..." She was cut by her partner's finger on her lips. 

"I am here... And all I can tell you is that I will never go back to Hell... Not even for a little while..."

"What do you mean?" the detective asked herself. Lucifer laughed before taking her hand and pulling her inside the house. 

"I think you'll need to sit down my love..."

Lucifer didn't look worried, yet he seemed to have something important to tell her. Of course, she frowned as she tilted her head, several questions in mind. She let herself be pulled by Lucifer, however. They settled down on the couch, side by side. Lucifer was staring at her while their hands were tied. He said nothing for a moment lost in the blue eyes of his girlfriend. Chloe noticed him very quickly. 

"What do you want to tell me, Lucifer?" Chloe took him out of his thoughts and he shook his head. 

He took a deep breath. It was not a small thing to say. Chloe had the image of him as the devil, as an angel, someone with a strong supernatural power. She had gotten used to living surrounded by all heavenly things and now he had to tell her that this man had disappeared. That he was like her, a human. He was both eager to tell her but also quite afraid. It was fun. He was just afraid to tell her that he was normal. 

"I saw my father," Lucifer announced directly without letting go of her eyes. She opened her eyes, which raised her eyebrows. 

"Your father... you mean God? Like... God?" she asked, a little astonished at his announcement. He answered with a nod. 

"Himself and ... strangely nothing happened as planned" laughed Lucifer. While he could see the misunderstanding in his girlfriend's eyes, he continued. "Well... we talked... which is amazing because for years I've only wanted to beat the shit out of him but... this time... He has made me the happiest man..." he concluded. Chloe bit her lower lip, frowning, meaning that she was thinking, still a little confused. 

"I confess that I have trouble understanding..."

"It's normal, Detective," said Lucifer, clasping his hand to Chloe's. "I'd just like to ask you a question..."

"What you want Lucifer". Lucifer straightened up a little as he put his jacket back on. 

"How would you like to see the devil grow old ?" 

She laughed at his question, putting her hand in front of her mouth, "You're very funny, but I know it's impossible... unless..." she found his eyes again, wrinkling them slightly. 

"I am mortal Chloe... My father made me mortal so that I could be with you, until death... I will go to Heaven!" he said with eyes sparkling with happiness. Chloe opened her mouth but no sound came out. He saw tears appearing in the Detective's eyes. 

"Lucifer...it's...incredible" she finally let go as she jumped into his arms. She hugged him like she had never done before. "Unbelievable...". She couldn't believe it. She had already thought about the question of Lucifer's immortality for the future, but now everything could go away. She brought her face closer, their lips close together. 

"You couldn't make me happier today.." she said in a breath. She caressed his lips with hers, smiling. 

"I think I can make you even happier Detective...". He grabbed her under her armpits to lift her off the couch. In the process, he stood up. She automatically placed her legs around Lucifer's belt. She laughed. They were happy. All the fears they had were now allayed. They could live what they had always dreamed of. Lucifer held his Detective by the bottom of her buttocks and gently pressed her against one of the walls leading to her room. They kissed tenderly, then more savagely as the desire of both began to overwhelm them. Lucifer paused for a few seconds to look her in the eyes, both hands resting on her cheeks. She was so beautiful in that state. A state in which he could see all the love that she carried within her but also all the desire visible through her dilated pupils. 

"You are beautiful..." he said as he had already started to dive into his girlfriend's neck. "I love you, Chloe..."

It was unexpected. Chloe's face changed into an even more radiant face. He had finally said it...Finally!She couldn't stop her tears from flowing at his three little words that made her heart beat even more. She brought her face back to his, staring into his eyes. 

"I love you more than anything else in the world..." Chloe replied. Lucifer gave her his most beautiful smile before leaning over the lips of the woman who loved him. The one and only. Chloe Jane Decker. 

___________

<3 Thank you !


End file.
